Arbitrator
by KymberlyBlack
Summary: There wasn't an exact term for what I did. Doesn't really matter what I'm called I guess. It's my job to make sure everybody follows the rules. I am not alone. There are others like me. A network of us. Interconnected. Global. We are the judge, jury & if necessary, the executioners.
1. Chapter 1

** I've lost count on how many times I've tried a Hellsing Story and failed miserably. Maybe I should just give up? NEVER. Here's another go. Let me know what you think. R.R.E.**

_There wasn't an exact term for what I did. Peacekeeper? Police officer? Peer Counselor? Doesn't really matter what I'm called I guess. It's my job to make sure everybody follows the rules. I am not alone. There are others like me. A network of us. Interconnected. Global. We are the judge, jury and if necessary, the executioners. _

"All packed?"

I looked up from my journal as my father spoke. I shut it quickly.

"Yes."

"Haven't forgotten anything?"

"I don't think so."

He sighed and held up my book of knowledge.

"How on earth could I have forgotten that?"

"My point exactly. You need to be more careful now."

"Mm-Hm."

"Annora Fairfax!"

He slammed the book down next to me. He used my full name. I was in it now.

"What?"

"I don't know if the realization has hit you yet, but your going out on your own. Not 10 miles down the road, or 50, or even a 100. Your going 2000 miles away, across an ocean. I will not be there to remind you, to coax you, or to even save you."

I nodded. He was always so worried about me. Ever since we lost Cain.

"Dad, I was trained by the best. Not to mention the proximity to others. I will reach out if I need help."

"Be careful. And tell Harry he better give you the goods."

"I will."

"And call as soon as you land."

"Okay."

"And if you have any questions."

"Dad."

"One more thing. Don't let them push you around. Your new, so they will try and see what they can get away with."

"I remember. Take care."

He leaned in and gave me a quick peck on my pale cheek. I smiled and picked up my bag. I had an 11 hour flight ahead of me.

_London, England_

We knew each other immediately. There was a look about us. You knew it when you saw it.

"Harry?"

"The one and only love. You must be Annora..."

"Call me O.R."

"Or? Ok. Come on, we've got a lot to do."

"Not ore, not or. The letters O and R. O.R."

He waved a flippant hand at me and walked away.

I followed after him as he hobbled through the terminal. There was no retirement for us. Just replacement. When you got to old, you put out the word. Your area was going dark soon. And here I am.

"Right, so I have the entire southeast corner of England. From Eastbourne to Bedford. Including London. No worries though. Nothing really happens out in the moors. Couple of hell hounds, some banshees. Nah, most of your activity is right ere' in London."

I nodded and followed him out into the dreary fog. I felt the first pang of homesickness. Harry motioned to the back of his beat up mini truck and I set my stuff inside. I hoped it didn't rain.

"So, what's the ratio here?"

Harry smiled as we got into the cab.

"Vampires run most of the nightlife here in London. Clubs, restaurants, you name it."

"Blood banks?"

"Yes indeed."

"Families?"

"Three major families in London. De Luca, Ivanov, Dragomir. Do not get on Dragomir's bad side. He swears he has ties to the original one."

"As in Dracula?"

"The one and only."

"How old is he?"

"Not nearly old enough."

"Tell me about the Lycans."

"Tough bunch of bastards. They run the entire meat packing district, the plastic factory, and most of the old warehouses."

"Have you ever looked to see what's in those old warehouses."

"I'm too old to deal with what's in those love. That's your job now."

I nodded bitterly. The old man had been laxing for years, and now I had to come and clean it all up again.

"What else."

"Not much. I've set up a meeting tonight. You'll get a chance to meet the heads of the families and clans."

"Already?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow love."

"Whoa, wait a minute. You can't just dump this all on me and run. I don't know the area, who the trouble makers are."

"Life is tough love."

"Why are you running?"

"I ain't running!"

"Bullshit. Your sweating up a storm. What's coming after you?"

"Nothing."

I didn't believe him. He was in deep shit and now he was running.

"My dad trusted you! And your leaving me in the middle of this shit."

He sighed. I could almost feel his desperation. His fear.

"Let me help you."

"I made my bed, and now I'm gonna lay in it."

I shook my head. Stupid bastard.

"At least tell me you have a good place to hide."

"Best as I can manage."

I sighed.

"Is any of that gonna come back to bite me in the ass?"

He looked at me out of the corner of his eye. It wasn't a confidence inspiring look.

"I'm sorry it was you. Your Da is a good man, saved my ass more than once. I wouldn't wish this curse of a life on anyone."

"It's not a curse, no one forced you to do this."

He shook his head.

"Your just like him."

I smiled. I've been at my dad's side for 23 years, something should have rubbed off.

"Keep your head down, don't cause no trouble."

I hooked an eyebrow at him. That wasn't exactly in the job description.

"I'm not like you. I'm not afraid to stand up for these people."

"They ain't people. Their monsters."

I shook my head in disgust. They were not monsters, they were different from us sure, but they still had emotions, dreams, aspirations. I think, therefore I am. They were people in my book.

"You know what, why don't you leave tonight, right after you drop me off. I don't want you poisoning me with your ridiculous, backward assumptions about who and what they are or aren't. It's our job to protect them. Both from themselves and from the outside world. If you never believed that, then why the hell did you take this job in the beginning?"

Harry was quiet for some time.

"Just wait. You're all high and mighty now. But give it a few months, they'll wear you down. This ain't America. Over here, it's still the old world."

It was clear that we would never get along, our principles were to different. I looked out the window, losing myself in the beautiful architecture of this old city. My new home was in a place called Kensington. My family on my mother's side had an old estate out there. I saw pictures of it, from long ago when my mother was a child. It's been kept up by a caretaker over the years, but I'm sure it has fallen into some disrepair.

"I'll take you as far as the Thornwood Lodge, from there, your on your own."

I wasn't shocked. I'm surprised he even met me at the airport.

"Why don't I just jump out now?"

He snorted out a laugh.

"Your more bitter than my ex-wife."

I smiled at that.

"Listen luv, I ain't meant to leave you hip deep in all this. But I don't have a choice."

"Yes you do. Stay. Stand and fight. I'll help you."

We stopped at a light and he looked over at me.

"You don't know what your getting into."

"Just the way I like it."

Someone behind us honked and Harry flipped them the bird before moving forward. We drove farther into the country in silence.

"Did you mean it?"

I looked over at him. He wasn't old, not in the traditional sense. He was maybe 50, in good physical condition, with deep blue eyes. He was handsome, in a rugged, weather worn kind of way.

"Yes."

"I fucked up."

"I figured as much. Tell me about it."

"I heard rumors about a blood bank run by the Dragomir family in London."

"Were they forcing donors, killing donors, or keeping them?"

He looked surprised.

"Vampires are predictable."

He laughed.

"Took me three months to figure out what you just pulled from the top of your head."

"I'm good at what I do."

"Well my snooping pissed him off."

"So what? He brakes the rules, he has to deal with the consequences."

His look told me everything I needed to know. He had been lax, let things slide. Now they didn't respect him, didn't fear him.

"Do you have any kind of relationship with these people?"

"In the beginning, but now..."

I shook my head and smiled bitterly. This was going to be an uphill battle.

"So which was it?"

"They're drugging young woman. Virgins. Hooking them up to weird machines that are keeping them alive."

"Virgin blood smells better, tastes better and quenches their thirst better. They must have them in medically induced comas. TPN, g-tubes, IV push. We can trace that medical equipment, find where they are keeping the girls."

He looked at me, surprise written all over his face.

"Something similar happened to a mutual friend in New York a few years ago."

He nodded.

"When was the last time you saw this Dragomir guy?"

"When he threw me out a two story window."

"So it went well then. Where are we meeting them tonight?"

"A neutral place. A park a couple of miles from your estate."

"Our estate. Your staying with me until we get this mess cleared up."

"Uh..."

"What?"

"I'm a 46 year old, triple divorcee, with some bad things after me. I don't think this is the kind of first impression you want to make."

"It's exactly the right first impression. It shows them I'm not afraid, that I'm willing to take risks to protect others."

He turned off the paved road and onto an overgrown dirt road. After about 100 feet there was a massive iron gate. I leaned forward to get a better look. I couldn't tell with the rain, but it looked like wrought iron. I hoped it surrounded the entire estate. It would make it easier for me to defend.

"How do we get in?" He asked, leaning forward.

"I was just about to ask you that."

"Well shit."

I grabbed my wavy black hair and shoved it under the hood of my jacket. I opened the truck door with a loud creak. My calf length black boots sank in the thick mud. I wrapped my hands around the gate where it came together and shook it back and forth. No go.

As I was pulling away, my hand snagged a lip of metal and cut it open. Blood poured from the deep gash. I had just pulled my hand back when the gate swung open.

Interesting.

I schlepped my way back to the truck and hopped in.

"Please tell me you felt that?"

I held my hand up in response. He whistled and shook his head.

"Who the hell puts a blood sacrifice on a gate?"

"My mother's family apparently."

"Can't wait to see what it charges us to get in the fucking house."

I grimaced, this could be bad.


	2. Chapter 2

** Thanks to Grim1989 and Watergoddesskasey, who reviewed! So in honor of them, here is the newest. Feel free to critique, I thrive on it. Truly!**

The driveway was longer than I thought. It had to be over two miles.

"This fucking thing ever end?"

I let out a soft laugh. I may have thought in anger when I decided Harry and myself would never get along.

"There!" I leaned forward and pointed. We were coming out of the tunnel the overgrown trees created around the driveway, and pulled in front of a monster of a house. And I thought the plantations in Louisiana were big.

The dark stone walls were alive with ivy. Harry pulled around the crumbling fountain, and up to the wide double doors. Harry cut the engine and we both leaned forward a bit to look at the intimidating structure.

"You got your kit in that bag back there?"

"Never go anywhere without it."

"Good, I have a feeling we may need it."

I turned to look at him, with an eyebrow hooked up.

"Scared my new house is haunted?"

He turned his face to me, his dark brown eyes full of nervous fear. I studied him carefully. Brown five o'clock shadow with patches of grey, same for his hair. He flashed a quick, nervous grin at me.

"Are you sizing me up love?"

Now it was my turn to grin.

"Yes."

"Jesus Christ your forward."

"Yes I am. How long has it been since you've actually done your job?"

He made an angry noise and thumped the steering wheel.

"I was doing this before you were born little girl."

"Good. Now that I've got your adrenaline pumping, get your ass out of this truck and help me find the source of all the blood magic."

He shook his head at me, clearly upset that I manipulated him so easily.

"Spitting image of him, you know that?"

"Yes I do."

"Prettier though."

"I get it from my mother's side of the family."

"I know. She was a beautiful woman."

"She still is."

He looked at me with wide eyes.

"He said he would never tell you kids."

The small truck windows were fogging up quickly. I ran a finger down my window, leaving a thin line.

"He tried very hard to conceal the facts of my mothers death from me and Cain."

"Apparently not hard enough."

"You can't expect to keep something like that hidden. Especially when she's very much alive."

"You mean undead."

I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. Back to the same old argument.

"Look, I am not going to have another debate with you about the status of the different creatures we walk amongst. And I am definitely not going to sit here and discuss my broken family with you."

I opened the door, slid out and slammed it shut with more force than necessary. I grabbed the large green army bag and dark brown leather duffel. Everything I had in the world, contained in these two bags. I slung one over each shoulder and started up the few steps to the doorway. I blew out a sigh before reaching out my still bleeding left hand.

If the door required a sacrifice as well, it was best that I use the same hand. I didn't need two lame hands.

I reached out and grabbed the handle.

Nothing.

I gave a rough push, putting a little shoulder into it. The door swung open easier than I thought, putting me off balance. I stumbled forward and fell directly on my stomach and chest. It hurt a considerable amount.

I was getting to my feet when I looked forward and saw a pair of shoes. And then legs. I scrambled to my feet, pulling out Carnwennan, my dagger.

"Oh my. There is no need for Carnwennan my dear. I mean you no harm."

My hackles went up as the mystery man with a polite British accent stepped forward into the small light provided by the open door behind me.

"Not many know Carnwennan when they see it. Who are you?"

"I am Walter Dornez, retainer to the Hellsing organization."

My eyes went wide. Hellsing? Oh shit. I sheathed the knife quickly.

"In that case, what can I do for you Mr. Dornez?"

"Please call me Walter, Miss Farifax."

I wasn't surprised that he knew my name. If everything I'd heard about Hellsing was true, there wasn't much they didn't know.

"I assume you wish me to call you O.R?"

I couldn't help it. A smile tugged at my lips.

"Your very well informed."

"When a knew hunter moves into our area..."

I cut him off.

"Arbitrator."

He raised a black eyebrow behind his monocle.

"O.R!" Harry shouted as he blew through the door, revolver out and aimed at Walter.

"Settle down Mr. Ward."

Harry looked at Walter, and then quickly to me. He scowled and holstered his gun.

"What are you doin' ere?"

"I am here on behalf of my employer, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing."

"That's a mouthful."

Walter smiled at me, but it was not kind. I had a feeling he was very defensive of his organization, and his...employer.

"You are new to this area, and in turn, the rules."

I felt my hackles go up as he spoke.

"Hellsing is the authority in this part of the world Miss Fairfax. You will do well to remember that and stay out of our way."

With that he turned on his heel and disappeared deeper into my home.

I stood, completely dumbstruck for a few moments before I felt the anger crawl into my veins, igniting my blood.

I opened my bag at my feet and pulled out my AA-12 automatic shotgun.

"Whoa! You can't go after him! You want the fury of Hellsing brought down on you?"

"I'm not going after him. He's going to be coming back to me."

"What?"

I pointed to the large, black ectoplasm smear the snaked it's way across the farthest wall, down the hallway where Mr. Dornez disappeared.

"Oh shit!"

I grabbed the drum under the shotgun, pulling it free to check the ammo in it. Blessed silver, cloves, a touch of dead man's blood. I liked to be prepared.

I snapped it back in place, and waited.

"This a residual haunt?"

I turned to look at him like he was crazy.

"No. Residual haunts are ghosts stuck in loops. They usually re-live their death over and over. I think we may have ourselves a wraith."

"A wraith! Jesus Christ, I haven't seen one of those in years."

I heard the ethereal scream, a high pitched ear shattering thing, that shook the very foundation of the castle.

I leaned down and dug out two sets of ear plugs from my bag. I was wrong. It was a banshee.

"That wasn't no wraith..."

"What gave it away? Maybe the skull shattering scream? It's a banshee."

"You got an iron machete in there somewhere?"

I placed the safety on my shotgun and began to really tear through my equipment bag.

"An iron machete? What do you do, cut her head off?"

"Yeah, and put it in a pine box with iron nails and straps. Then sink it at the bottom of a fresh water lake."

"What happens if that box opens? Or rots away? The bitches head will float up, and she'll call her body. Now you got a pissed off Banshee coming for you."

He looked at me wide eyed.

"It ain't pretty. But it's worked over here for centuries."

"Apparently not. She's still around."

"Okay, Miss America. How would you do it?"

"You were half right. Cut her head off. Put a cloth bag filled with cedar wood, salt, myrrh, and mandrake into her mouth and sew it shut with some iron wire."

I was putting a pinch of each thing into a small charm bag as I spoke. I could hear footsteps approaching fast. Looks like the butler was back.

He was almost through the open archway when she came at him, screeching at the top of her lungs. He fell to his knees, blood pouring from his nose and ears.

I didn't have another set of earplugs. And from the looks of Walter, one more good scream would knock him unconscious. And I didn't have the herbs, or the charms to bring him back from the banshee's sleep.

I pulled mine as her jaw closed once more. I handed them to Harry.

"Get these in his ears and then get him into the truck."

Harry nodded. I grabbed a small string of bells and shook them. She whipped her corporeal head at me. Empty dark sockets stared at me. Her lips pulled back in a snarl, stretching her mouth impossibly wide. I ran toward her, still shaking the bells as I went. She wailed in pain.

Once close enough I swung the machete, burying it deep into her shoulder. She fell from the air like a rock. Ectoplasm poured out of the wound. Down on the ground she was more solid looking, rotting flesh, hidden beneath torn and tattered garments. Now came the tricky part. I needed to get that bag in her mouth before I cut her head off.

I yanked the machete out of her shoulder, and thinking quick, wrapped the bells around the handle and my hand. I shook my hand, and when she opened her mouth in a wail, I shoved the small charm bag inside. I used the same hand to grip her jaw, my fingers sinking into the rotting flesh. I felt the edges of her teeth, but held on for dear life. With my other arm, I brought the machete down, over and over, doing my best to sever her head one armed.

She flailed out, her nails raking into left arm. I brought it down one more time and her head came off. I backed away quickly, taking the head with me. Her body shook and flopped around on the ground, writhing in agony. I ran over to my bag, where I had the iron wire sitting. I took the head into my lap, and began the disgusting and disturbing process of wiring her lips shut.

I kept slipping, my hands slick with ectoplasm. And her body was getting closer. I cut one piece, slid it into her soft, rotten lips and twisted it. I repeated the process several times, until her mouth was completely shut.

I turned her head over and tightly bound the bottom with wire so the charm bag wouldn't fall out. With her head secured, I got to my feet, sliding in the pool of ectoplasm as I did. I moved toward her body, and grabbed it by the leg. She swung her arms about, trying to grab onto something. Despite her body having no real weight, her twisting and flailing made it difficult to hold onto her, let alone drag her. But I managed.

When we got to the door, I heaved and tossed her down the stairs into the mud. Harry looked at me and then down to the headless, half naked corpse seizing in the mud.

"I need some gas and matches."

He snapped out of it and went around to the back of his truck. I went back inside and grabbed my salt. Harry was standing well out of reach of her still clawing arms, tossing gasoline onto her. I walked up and put my boot in the middle of her back, pinning her to the ground. I poured some salt on her, and then grabbed the can from Harry and poured the rest of the gas on her. I reached my hand out for a match.

Harry handed me the box and stepped back quickly. Walter was leaning against the door to our truck, looking at me carefully. Studying me.

I struck the match, and was glad that Harry had went with waterproof matches. I let it drop on her, and only stepped away when I was sure she was going up nicely.

"Where is her head?"

I looked at Walter and than walked back into the castle. I bent and picked up her head. Then I tossed it at him. It sailed through the air, rolled a few times and came to a stop, facing him.

"Oh...my. What is it you've done with her mouth?"

I walked back out into the rain.

"Sewed it shut with iron."

"Interesting."

"I'm sure. Why don't you take that back to your boss. Let her know that this area, and everything in it is also under MY jurisdiction. Including Hellsing itself."

"Is that a threat young lady?" Walter said with a small smile in his face.

"No. Merely a statement. I assume you have transportation?"

Walter smiled and moved away from the truck. He bent over and plucked up the head.

"I will deliver your gift and...declaration to Sir Integra promptly."

"How very generous of you."

I was heading back into the house, my adrenaline long gone, leaving me in a slump of exhaustion. My the muscles in my right arm were twitching uncontrollably.

"Miss Fairfax?"

I turned around to look at him.

"Thank you for your assistance earlier."

I smiled back at him and nodded.

"No thanks necessary Mr. Dornez. It's my job."


	3. Chapter 3

**Not much to say, so this is it. Read. Review. Enjoy.**

"What the hell is this? Get it off my desk immediately!"

Walter quickly picked up the decapitated head.

"Apparently Sir, it's a Banshee."

"Explain yourself."

"I was delivering the message to Miss Fairfax, when I was attacked by it."

"And you thought it was a good idea to sever the head and bring it back here?"

Walter gave a small smile and a shake of his head.

"No Sir. Miss Fairfax has made a gift of it for you. She would like me to inform you that this area is now under her jurisdiction, and with it, Hellsing."

Integra's icy blue eyes widened behind her glasses.

"Is this new hunter a threat to us?"

"She calls herself an Arbitrator."

"An arbitrator?"

"Yes Sir."

"How much do we know about her?"

Walter walked over and picked up a file from the edge of her large desk. He flipped through the pages quickly.

"She's an eighth generation hunter. Your father knew her grandfather, Alastair Fairfax. He helped us with Millennium years ago."

Integra nodded her head slowly.

"Can she fight Walter?"

Walter smiled and set the folder down.

"I did not have witness her in combat, but she single handedly removed the beasts head, sewed her lips shut with iron and then drug her writhing body out into the rain and set it on fire. I do not feel it is over stepping to say she is a skilled fighter. And very knowledgeable."

"I have never seen a Banshee before."

"Nor I Sir. But it did not seem new to her."

"What exactly did Alastair Fairfax assist my father with?"

Alucard took this as his sign to show himself. He had been listening intently. A new hunter? How...interesting.

"I haven't thought of Alastair Fairfax in years," Alucard chuckled as he walked up to the desk where his master and Walter were talking.

"You knew him?"

Alucard grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"He created bonds that control my power." Alucard held up his gloved hands, and watched the symbols ignite bright red when he tried to use any of his real power.

"He also was the one who created the blueprints for Alucard's first weapons, including the .454Casull," Walter added.

"So a new hunter?"

Integra looked at her servant very carefully.

"You are not to interfere, in any way with this new hunter."

"I assume you want us to watch her?"

"Yes, but neither of you. Have Seras do it."

Alucard let out a booming laugh, but said nothing.

"Make it known to Seras that she only defends herself."

"Yes Sir."

_Annora's POV_

The first order of business was cleaning up the ectoplasm that was all over the floor. I found an old mop and a leaky bucket in a closet off the main hall. But there was no running water. I left the bucket outside to fill up in the rain.

Harry came back in, sopping wet.

"I don't even know where to begin to get the water fixed. Power was easy enough, just added some gas to the generator..."

"What time are we going to meet the kids?"

Harry laughed and stripped off his wet jacket.

"Eight, so about two hours from now."

"Good. I need to make a phone call."

_"Annora!"_

_ "Hi dad."_

_ "So..."_

_ "What do you know about Hellsing?"_

_ "Hellsing? Oh no Annora, promise me you haven't been butting heads with them already."_

_ "In all fairness, they came at me first. I wasn't in the house for a full minute before the retainer to the Hellsing Organization, a one Walter Dornez."_

_ "Did they threaten you?"_

The sound of my dad's voice changed. I knew what it meant. He dropped an octave or two when he was angry, or scared.

_"No, at least not directly. I was advised of their jurisdiction."_

_ "You didn't say anything to tip this off did you?"_

_ "Me? No."_

_ "Annora..."_

_ "I told him to take a message back to Hellsing. This is MY jurisdiction as well, and so is Hellsing."_

_ "Jesus Christ Annora! Why don't you just walk in their and slap Sir Integra in the face?"_

_ "Oh please, I would have to get past her butler first."_

My dad let out a breath. He was frustrated, worried.

_"I'll be okay dad. Harry is sticking around, showing me the ropes."_

_ "Put him on."_

_ "Hang ten."_

I hit the mute button and went to look for Harry. He wasn't far. He was sitting on his ass, drying his hair with one of my clean shirts.

"Charming."

His head shot up, and he gave me a lopsided grin.

"You don't mind do you luv?"

"Kind of. But we'll work on personal boundaries later. Right now, my dad is on the phone, and he wants to talk to you."

Harry shot me a worried glance.

"You mention nothing about our vampire problem, or your trying to skip out on me, got it? Unless of course you want my father, uncles and whole family over here."

"Alright then. Hand it over."

I held the phone our for Harry and he grabbed it up. I did my best to listen in, but it was hard. Harry never held still. I was tempted to tie him down to a damn chair.

I flipped over a table and began setting up my workstation. I would have to get dad to send me some more of my things. Like my press for making bullets, my screwdrivers, Hawkeye precision borescopes, barrel vise, things like that. What I couldn't wait for, I would buy new.

"Done, yer pa wants to talk to you now."

I held out my hand, never looking up from what I was doing. I spoke to him so more, mostly about getting more of my bigger things here. It would be pricey, but that's the world's economy these days. Everything cost an arm and a leg.

_Two months later..._

"Dragomir send over his files yet?"

"Yeah, what the hell is this O.R.? It looks like supply lists, payment information..."

"Cause that's what it is. If we want to prove Dragomir is holding the girls and selling their blood, we need evidence."

"How about what I saw with my own eyes? Evidence enough for you?"

"For me, yes. For the rest of the families and the other supernatural folk, no. We don't need a war. I'll collect the evidence, present it, and let them decide his punishment, to be dealt out by me."

"Your like a paranormal investigator."

"I'm whatever I'm needed to be for these people."

"A real bleeding heart, you are."

"I'll cut yours out."

Harry laughed and held up his hands.

"How's my intel on Hellsing coming?"

"Not well. Nobody wants to talk about them. They are the boogieman to the supernatural."

"Yeah well some undead have gone missing. And if I find out Hellsing is killing innocent vampires..."

"Ahahahaha! You'll do what O.R.?"

"What she does best."

I looked up as Gabriel, leader of the smallest, but most dangerous Lycan pack walked in.

"Well look what the..."

"Shut up Harry," Gabriel snapped.

"What's the matter?"

I could see the tension in his large shoulders. His skin was literally dancing with emotions, if he didn't calm down, he was going to shift.

"My youngest brother is missing."

"Where was he last scented?" I asked as I got up from my chair. I grabbed my leather jacket off the back of the chair, checked the guns that were holstered at both my thighs and ribs. The knife in my boot, and the two short curved machete's at my back. I slipped my jacket on and looked at Harry. He hadn't moved.

"Harry, why don't you sit here and drag your feet. I'm going with Gabriel to look for his brother."

"Gotcha," Harry said, waving us away as he picked up a newspaper.

Gabriel and I walked shoulder to shoulder until we reached the foyer.

"Why do you keep that idiot around?"

"He can cook. Where was Bastion last scented?"

"Hyde Park."

"Which side of the Serpentine do you want?"

He smiled, baring his large pointed canines.

"I have my pack hunting his scent now."

"Why'd you call me in then?" I asked as he handed me a helmet. I took it and strapped it under my chin. He turned from his seated position on the motorcycle to look at me.

"We caught scent of a vampire, thought it best to bring you in."

"Thank you."

He smiled and then turned around. I took it as my cue to get on the bike. He tore down the driveway, and reached triple digit speeds when he hit the paved road. I held onto him tightly, the damn show off.

We reached Hyde Park in record time. I got off the bike first, and was taking off the helmet when the first of the pack started arriving. Soon we were surrounded by all 22 members of Gabriel's pack.

"Alright, we got the Arbitrator, so we can get started."

Gabriel divided us into groups of six, the last one having four. I was one of the four, along with Gabriel and two young females.

"Anything you need to say before we head out?" Gabriel asked me.

I looked at all the groups and nodded.

"I won't tell you what to do, can't tell you how to feel. Your brother is missing, believe me when I say I know the feeling. Just use caution, think before you act."

"And if anyone spots a vampire, call me. Do NOT attack, unless they attack first."

I nodded my head, agreeing with him. I would not deny anyone the right to protect themselves.

We headed off in our designated directions, me with my flashlight, and them with their enhanced night vision eyesight. They smelled it long before I did. Blood.

"Bastion is wounded."

We all began running at the same time. Them much faster than me, they however, moved so fast they didn't see the red coat tails disappear behind a tree like I did. I slowed down and redirected.

I almost didn't see the trap in time. Almost.


	4. Chapter 4

** Thanks to cowgirlsym. This one is for you! R.R.E.**

The blonde female vampire that had been following me since I got to London put an arm out from behind another tree, in an attempt to close line me.

I grabbed her wrist with my right hand and slammed the palm of my left into her elbow. It broke at the hinge, bone snapping through her skin. She screamed in agony. I twisted around, and got my arm around her neck and snapped it. It wouldn't kill her, but keep her down for a moment.

"Your pathetic Police Girl."

The power behind the voice sent a shiver down my spine. I turned quickly, drawing the .357 desert eagle from it's holster on my thigh.

"You are quick, for a human."

"What have you done with Bastion?"

He stepped out so I could see him better. Tall, lithe, black hair, red eyes. Nothing unusual for a vampire. Handsome, but so many of them were.

"The dog? I put him down."

I cocked my gun, anger threading through me. Put him down?

"For your sake, I hope you had cause."

"Will you deal out your justice? Will I be made to pay for my crimes?" He began laughing manically. It scared me like I hadn't been in a long time.

"Judging by the seals on your hands, I'd say you already are."

I uncocked my gun and replaced it in my holster.

"Do you not fear me human?"

"Fear is a necessary tool of survival for a human. You are powerful, but leashed."

I took a quick glance around for Bastion's body. The pack would be here soon, I would like to have answers for them.

"Why did you kill Bastion?"

His red eyes bore into mine. For a moment I thought he was trying to roll me, mind fuck me. But then I saw him switching between eyes.

"It's called Heterochromia iridum." I said when I realized he wasn't trying to roll me, he was curious about my eyes. Everyone was. One light blue, one light green. I get a lot of stares.

"Master killed him because he was eating people."

I turned to look at the young vampire. She was struggling to her feet. Just then I heard the approaching pack.

"I hope you have proof to back up your claim."

"Master, what do we do?"

He looked at me.

"Check the dog's stomach. It's bursting with human flesh."

The condescending manor in which he spoke to her told me volumes. She was his fledgling. And he her dominus. Her maker, her master.

"Where is his body?"  
"I'll take you!" piped up the girl. She was unsteady on her feet, and I caught her before she tipped. My hand encircled her upper arm completely. She was nothing but bones and boobs. I looked at her, really looked at her.

Her blonde hair was lackluster, her cheeks hollow. Her blue eyes told me everything I needed to know. She was a gentle soul.

"You need to feed, before the thirst overtakes you, and you kill someone."

Her blue eyes widened.

"How..."

"Your grip on my arm is weak, your hair is lackluster, your eyes sunk in. And your skin..." I gently touched her cheek.

"Is dewy, soft. It should be cold and firm. Like marble."

She shook her head sadly.

"I can't! I can't do it!"

I smiled softly at her. I had run across this a few times. Vampires unwilling to drink, afraid of losing themselves. Be coming monsters.

"You will still be you, feeding will not change who you are. Nothing can hold that kind of power over you."

She blinked a few times, nodding her head slowly.

"You know, your not what I expected."

"If you need to further this conversation, I can make time for you later. But right, I'm out of time. I need you to show me where Bastion is. Before his brother and the rest of his pack show up."

She nodded quickly and began to walk toward a cluster of trees, no more than 12 feet from us. I followed behind diligently. The smell that hit my nostrils was more than unpleasant.

I pulled a pair of black latex gloves from my pocket and slipped them on. I felt the older vampire move behind me. I was no fool. Leashed he may be, but he was still dangerous. I kept him in my peripheral vision at all times.

Bastion has been mutilated. His right arm was missing, and part of his thigh. I pulled the knife from my boot, unhappy about what I was about to do. If I was wrong...

Best not to think about that. I let out a breath before sliding my knife into Bastion's abdomen. With a quick tug, it split open. I was careful not to cut to deep. I didn't want to rupture the intestines, this was smelly enough as it was. I slammed the knife into the ground near my ankle and went digging for his stomach.

"Oh my god, your not..." And then the little blonde covered her mouth, like she was going to throw up.

I knew anatomy well, it was a subject my father trained me deeply in. Locating the stomach was easy enough. I held it in one hand, and with the other grabbed up my knife. I cut quickly, detaching it and pulling it free. It was full, bursting. I cast a quick glance at the dark haired vampire, before cutting it open.

"Son of a bitch," I whispered angrily. Inside were various pieces of meat and skin, in different states of breakdown. But I cold clearly see a human finger, and what looked to be part of a nose.

Gabriel reached me as I was standing up. He looked from Bastion's mangled corpse, to me, and then to the vampires. I saw his desire to shift. His rage, and bloodlust. But he kept it checked.

"Who...What. How DID THIS HAPPEN!" his voice was rough, animalistic. He was on the edge.

"Your pack mate was a foul dog who hunted and feasted on the flesh of innocent humans. He was a disgrace to his namesake, so I put him down."

I rolled my eyes to the heavens in silent prayer.

"Not helpful pal. Gabriel, look at me."

His yellow tinged eyes slid over to me.

"As much as I dislike to agree with this asshole, what he said about your brother hunting humans was true. I checked the contents of his stomach."

His eyes flared, getting brighter yellow before cooling off and going back to an amber color.

"I'm sorry Gabriel."

He nodded his head, but I knew it wasn't over. Gabriel's pack, and Gabriel himself would want their pound of flesh for the way Bastion died.

I stripped off my gloves and looked at the male vampire.

"There is no easy way to settle this. You have made an enemy of Gabriel's family. I thought Hellsing was better than that."

Gabriel looked at the vampires incredulously.

"Hellsing? What the hell are you doing messing with us! We agreed to her. Not you."

"That's right. And part of that agreement is me protecting you. Let me do my job."

Gabriel was slow to agree with me. When he finally did, I took action.

"I want to speak with your boss. Now."

The look on the big oaf's face was comical. I don't think he expected that from me.

"Well?"

The girl took a cell phone out of her pocket and dialed a number. After a brief discussion, she hung up.

"Walter's on his way to get us."

I nodded my thanks to her. Gabriel grabbed me roughly by the upper arm and dragged me a few feet away.

"Are you nuts? Your going to let them take you?"

His eyes were swimming with concern for me.

"If nobody stands up to them, this kind of thing will continue to go on. I gave you and the other families and clans my word."

"You are either the most foolish person I have ever met, or the bravest."

"Don't hold out hope for second one."

He smiled before roughly grabbing my head and planting a kiss in the middle of my forehead. It was a major sign of respect in the pack.

I was about to say something when I heard the thumping of a helicopter. Gabriel leaned closer, trying to keep his voice down so the vamps wouldn't hear. His lips were right against my ear.

"If your not back in three hours, I'll get the other family's together and we'll get you out."

I nodded and moved to stand near, but not right next to the vampires. Soon the copter set down and I was moving toward it. I was not the nervous type, but I felt butterflies erupt in my stomach as I climbed up and took a seat.

Much to my surprise and chagrin, the male vampire took a seat next to me. He sat so closely, that we were touching thighs. I glanced sideways at him, and noticed the small smirk playing on his lips. He had done it on purpose, to get a rise out of me.

Well this wasn't my first rodeo. I'd been around vampires my entire life. I would do what I do best. Watch and listen.

Minutes went by like this.

"She is Seras Victoria, my fledgling. You may call me Alucard."

Dracula backwards. Clever.

"Annora Fairfax. Call me O.R."

I remained fixed in my seat, not looking at him.

"You do not gawk, like all the other humans."

Now I did turn to look at him.

"You expect me to stare, marvel at your unearthly beauty? Sorry pal, seen one seen them all. Your pretty run of the mill, as far as looks go."

He tipped his head back and laughed. The girl Seras looked at him like she had never heard it before.

The helicopter bucked slightly and took a deep steadying breath. I was not a fan of this.

"You stand undaunted in my presence, but quake with fear when this machine lurches."

"You I can predict, I can fight. This...helicopter is out of my control. I can't punch and kick my way out of a crash."

He nodded his head.

"Don't worry Miss Fairfax, I wouldn't let anything happen to you!" Seras chimed in. She seemed in better spirits.

We were coming up on a large estate. The butterflies were back.


	5. Chapter 5

** Here's the newest. Reviews are most welcome!**

Hellsing was huge. It looked like it was a manor at one point, but had undergone several additions.

I hopped out of the helicopter, and followed Walter and Seras. Alucard stayed at my back, making my hackles go up and stay there.

I paid attention to my surroundings, and used pace counting beads to help keep track of how far I had come since the roof.

_Integra's Office_

"What is she like Alucard?"

"She is smart, and fast for a human."

Integra raised a light eyebrow at her servant. He just paid the woman a back handed compliment.

"What happened out there?"

Alucard opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off by the sound of raised voices outside.

_O.R.'s POV_

I felt Alucard leave behind me and was happier for it. I didn't need to be on edge any more than I already was. I was stretching my multitasking skills to the max as it was. Counting the distance between me and the roof, keeping an eye on my surroundings, listening to Walter and Seras talk quietly. It was draining.

As if today wasn't already full of surprises, I watched as Pip Bernadotte rounded the corner ahead of me. He was smiling and laughing with another man. Until our eyes met. His lone green eye widened at the sight of me.

"Annora? What zee hell are you doing here?"

His french accent was still as thick as ever.

"Working."

"I am working also..."

I nodded my head and continued to walk forward. It was definitely an awkward reunion. I felt all the eyes on me and Pip. As I was passing by him, he reached out and grabbed my arm.

I rolled my eyes back to him and gave him my best glare.

"Dis is it? You say hello and walk away like we are strangers?"

"This is not the time or the place for this. Now let go of my arm Pip, before I make you."

His green eye got hard and glassed over. He angrily released my arm.

"When your business is finished, I will find you. We have much to discuss, yes?"

I gave a curt nod and turned to Walter and Seras. They were staring at us. And unfortunately, so were Alucard and a young woman I assumed was Sir Integra.

Dammit all to hell. This was not the first impression I wanted to give.

"If your business with Mr. Bernadotte is finished, follow me."

I followed behind her quickly, leaving Pip, Walter and Seras behind to look after me.

"Take a seat Ms. Fairfax."

I did as I was instructed.

"Seras tells me you have a complaint you wish me to hear."

"Yes, Sir, I do Sir."

She nodded for me to continue.

"Your vampire Alucard killed a member of a local Lycan pack that I protect. I..."

"He killed a rogue who was feeding off humans. I do not see a problem."

I sighed.

"It's my job to punish the supernatural. Your vampire has intervened, and caused friction between your organization and locals."

"Friction?"

"Lycans are very pack orientated. You cross one of them, and you have to deal with all of them."

"Are you threatening me Ms. Fairfax?"

"I am warning you. Do not cross these people. I have taken care of Bastion's death, they understand. But fuck with them again, and they will take this fight to your front door."

"Hellsing can handle this threat."

I shook my head and smiled angrily. Was she not listening?

"Can you really?"

"Yes."

"How many men you have working here?"

"That's confidential."

"I've got a little scenario I want to run by you. You piss in the Lycans wheaties again, and they go on the attack. First blood will be the men on leave. The easiest to pick off. When they are all gone, or if your as good as you say you are, and you realize what's happening and pull them back. Either way the fight moves from out there, to in here. They will start with the sentries positioned on the perimeter. During the confusion is when they will strike at your heart. And it won't be just one or two packs. Every Lycan from Ireland to Greece will be ripping down your door. That's thousands. Can Hellsing handle that?"

She sat back in her chair, a contemplative look on her face.

"They have the organization to pull that kind of an attack off?"

I tipped my head back and laughed.

"What?"

"You call yourselves an authority on the supernatural, and yet you have no idea what's living in your own back yard."

She was quiet for some time before speaking again.

"I was unaware of the threat the Lycan population could pose to Hellsing. But you knew this already. Which leads me to my next question. Why exactly is it that you are here?"

I took in a deep breath, to steel my nerves.

"These people are my responsibility. I promised them I would do everything in my power to protect them. By my life or death, I will see it done. But I am not a fool, I will not make an enemy of you."

She raised an eyebrow at me.

"What are you proposing Ms. Fairfax?"

"A compromise."

She looked surprised.

"What kind of compromise?"

"We share pertinent information."

"You want Hellsing to share information with you? Why would I do that?"

"Because I am the face and voice among the people. They trust me, confide in me. I know things you never will."

She nodded her head. But I could tell I didn't have her hook, line and sinker.

"Alright. Fine. We go it alone. Have fun solving all those missing woman cases."

I had seen the edge of a file on her desk. She was working the same case as me. Only I was holding way more cards than she was.

"Wait."

I grinned to myself before turning around.

"What do you know about this?"

"About what?" I was playing dumb on purpose, and she knew it.

"This is a dangerous game your playing Ms. Fairfax. I could easily order my servant to drink your blood, and obtain the information I want."

I felt the presence of Alucard. This was not going in the direction I had hoped.

"Of course you could. But then our earlier discussion comes into play. I am expected back, in one piece, within the hour."

I heard a rumble of laughter coming from the large vampire behind me.

"Think about my offer Sir Integra. I would rather us be tolerable business associates than enemy's."

I walked past the vampire and toward the door. I had one more person to see before I left this place. And I was not looking forward to it. In fact, I thought about leaving without talking to him. But then he would track me down.

I sighed as I opened the door. He was leaning against the wall, waiting patiently. When he saw me, he pushed away from the wall and moved closer to me.

"Tu es treas beau."

"You wanted to speak to me?"

"Brr, mon amour. I do not see you for two years and this is how you act?"

"This is what you wanted to talk about? The past?"

His green eye scanned my body before locking with my eyes.

"I know you are angry with me mon amour. And I deserve it. I should have believed you when..."

"Pip, I have no interest in rehashing old flames. If this is all you wanted to talk about, I have to go."

He set his jaw and I turned and walked away.

"Annora, please!"

I turned quickly and walked back over to him.

"Listen Pip, we were young and dumb. It was a fling that lasted as long as a Michigan summer. Let it go. I have. Now move on."

He couldn't have looked more hurt if I struck him in the face. I felt a fleeting sadness for him, before it was replaced by my usual cool demeanor. Time and place Annora.

"Alright. If zat is the way you want it."

"It is."

He let out a sigh and shook his head.

"I will walk you to the helicopter."

"Thank you."

We were silent for some time before he broke.

"I didn't believe you."

"I know."

"I'm sorry."

"It's in the past Pip. You can't live back there. It's dangerous."

"It has been chewing at me for years."

"Now it's settled."

"Wee..."

"What is it?"

I caught the smile forming at the corners of his mouth.

"Who would have ever thought zee boogieman was real?"

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped me. I had tried telling Pip what I did for a living, but he just laughed. And then got mad at me. He thought I was lying. And I left.

"I told you he was."

"I was not ready to believe back zen."

"It's a hard truth."

We had arrived at the helipad. Walter was waiting near the chopper. I put a hand on Pip's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Be careful mon ami."

"Always," he said with a wink. I shook my head and jogged over to Walter. I hopped in and he followed suit, closing the door behind us. I buckled in, and put the headset on. I closed my eyes and leaned back, reflecting on everything that had happened today. Pip and his Geese were the biggest surprise.

I opened my eyes and startled when I saw two bright red eyes looking back at me. Alucard was less than an inch from my face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Excuses aside, I apologize about the wait. Read, Review, and Enjoy.**

I raised my eyebrow at him. Did he think he could intimidate me?

"Can I help you with something Alucard?"

His already smiling mouth split into a wide grin, showing off his gleaming white fangs.

"My master has instructed me to assist in the investigation in London."

"You mean interfere."

His smile stayed.

I leaned back, again closing my eyes and effectively ending the conversation.

Walter was kind enough to drop me off in the courtyard of my home. He wasn't kind enough to take the vampire with him when he went. I was agitated with my current situation, and hungry. My stomach let out a loud growl of protest for food.

I opened the large, heavy wood door and was instantly enveloped in a wonderful smell.

"Harry, it smells wonderful." I called out as I slipped off my coat and hung it up on a small hook on the wall. I had decided I would just ignore Alucard.

I was shocked when I entered the kitchen and it was not Harry standing over the oven, but Gabriel.

"Hey Gabe, what's up?"

"Brought you some fresh meat. Harry had to run to the store, so I'm stuck on kitchen duty. What's the vampire doing here?"

I sighed.

"He's going to be 'assisting' me with a case I'm working."

Gabe gave the vampire a slow once over and then snorted. I suppose if you compared the two of them, Alucard did look rather lanky. Gabriel was all bulging muscles and ripped goodness. Believe me, I had noticed.

"How'd it go at Hellsing?"

Apparently Gabriel was going to ignore him like I was.

"It was made clear to me of how little importance I am to them."

"If O.R ain't home soon, I'm gonna..." Harry said as he came stomping into the kitchen, his arms laden with brown grocery bags.

"You'll what?" I interrupted him. He looked at me stunned for a moment then busted out into a smile.

"Annora, don't go scaring me like that! I'm older than my boyish good looks show!"

I laughed and moved to help him with the bags. Just then he noticed Alucard and went white.

"Oh shit!" he screamed and let go of the bags. I tried to catch them, but only managed to get one and rip another.

Alucard chuckled as I cussed Harry out under my breath.

"What the bloody hell is he doing ere?"

"He's going to be our go between with Hellsing on the Dragomir case."

"What's that old prick done that's got you sniffing around?" Gabriel asked as he stood a little to close to me. He was turned so Alucard was at his back. He was showing his dominance, ignoring Alucard as a threat. And the closeness, well, I had spent enough time with Lycans to know when I was being courted.

"You know my rules Gabriel." I made eye contact with him, making sure he understood the duel meaning in my words.

I wasn't against a no strings attached roll in the sack. But that was rarely the case with Lycans. They mated for life.

"I don't like this O.R. I don't like it at all."

I looked at Harry and nodded in agreement with him.

"I'm not a fan of it either. But if this is the price we have to pay to get along with Hellsing and protect the people, then it's what I'm going to do."

I moved past the boys and toward the oven. The roast smelled done to me, and I wanted desperately to get away from all the eyes on me. I was less than two feet from the stove when my phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Oh god, help me Annora!"

"Lilith calm down. Where are you?"

She was sobbing, hard to understand. But the fear was evident. Lilith was a newly made vampire, less than a year old, and my spy inside Dragomir's family.

I was running out the door as I spoke. Lilith was my responsibility. My CI. I flipped her, and if she was killed, it would be on me.

"I'm at the crossroads."

The hair on the back of my neck stood up. Crossroads was where people went when they wanted to make deals. Deals with demons.

"Lil, honey, which crossroad?"

I was talking calmly, but inside I was squirming. Nothing scared me quiet like demons did.

"I...I...I'm sorry Annora. It's out of control. It's..." then she screamed. I was almost to my truck when I stopped. She was still screaming, but there was another noise. An unearthy, deep growl that shook me to my bones.

Then the phone went dead. I was standing there, looking at my phone dumbly when the sky opened up with a crack of thunder. I was soaked in seconds.

But I didn't move. I had no idea how to find her. In the city of London alone their had to be thousands of crossroads.

"Annora, what's going on?"

Harry was standing in the rain next to me, looking worried.

"Lilith's in some kind of trouble. I need to find her."

Harry nodded, asking,

"How do we do that?"

I shook my head, unsure. I hated feeling like this. Helpless, unsure. I was quiet, trying to think when Alucard appeared next to me.

"Pathetic human. Can't even protect your own, how do you expect to defeat the creature she released."

I was about to whip out a retort when I suddenly had an idea. I ran back into the house, through the kitchen and into my makeshift control room. I woke up my computer and picked up the disposable cell phone.

I pressed and held the three. I was connected almost instantly with Switch.

"Identification."

"Annora Fairfax."

"Hey baby. How's England treating you?"

"I don't have time for this right now. Trace this number, 712-0951. I need a location stat."

I heard him clicking away quickly at his keyboard.

"Everything okay?"

"I really need that position Switch. My CI is in trouble."

"Coming up doll. Almost got it...Got it."

He rattled off the latitude and longitude and I jotted it down on my hand.

"I'll send directions to your phone. Be careful."

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

I hung up and quickly looked at a map on my computer. It was a wooded area, about 7 miles from my house. She must have been on her way here when things went south.

I strode from my desk to the other side of the room where my weapons and supplies were stored. If this was indeed a demonic situation, I was going to need some things.

I loaded up the automatic shotgun. It was heavy, bulky and loud as hell. But it packed one hell of a punch. Silver blessed bullets, crosses, my book of knowledge, and some other odds and ends.

"Where are we going O.R?" Gabriel asked.

"Your not going anywhere."

He looked about to protest, but I cut him off.

"Have you ever fought a demon?"

Gabriel looked at me, and eventually shook his head no.

"I didn't think so. You'd only get in the way."

He looked angry with me, but I was telling the truth.

"She's right Gabe, go home. Your muscles won't help us here."

I looked at Harry and he looked back at me. It was silent knowledge that passed between us. We were probably walking into a trap. And a nasty one at that.

"Let's go."

I followed Harry out into the courtyard where our truck was waiting. I slipped inside the passenger seat, and Harry got behind the wheel. He tore ass down the driveway, and I prepared our weapons. I pulled out a small wooden box, feeling the power thrumming through it.

"What's that?"

"A little piece of heaven."

Harry's eyes got wide behind the wheel.

"Angel's don't give up feather's easily. How did you get that?"

I pulled out a large, ordinary looking grey feather. But it was anything but. I had been given this feather from an archangel. The protection it provided was unparalleled. But I only had one.

I held it out to Harry.

"No. O.R. You need..."

"Harry, your older, slower. You need this more than I do."

He didn't want to admit it, but it was the truth. I was younger, faster, smarter. His hand left the steering wheel and gently took the feather. I felt the power shift, the warmth it gave me left and went to Harry.

"Whoa. Feels warm."

"Means it's working."

"I don't like this O.R, we're walking into a trap."

"I know."

"How?"

"Lilith still has human fears. She would never willingly bring something over."

"What are you thinking?"

"Dragomir. He knows we're looking into him, figured out Lilith was mine."

"Fucking bastard seems to know everything. How do we get the drop on him?"

"He doesn't know everything..."

Alucard felt my thoughts drift toward him, and his laughter filled up the cab of the truck. Harry visibly tensed, but when Alucard didn't appear, he settled.

"Your gonna use him?"

"Why not?"

"It's not a good idea Annora. He's just like them, like the demons."

I shook my head. Alucard may be scary, but he was not a demon.

"Shut up and drive Harry. Let me handle Alucard."

The drive was quiet, but tense. As we turned down the road that led into the woods, the truck sputtered and stopped.

I looked at Harry and said, "Here we go."

The words no sooner left my mouth when the truck flipped ass over front. Glass from the windshield mixed with dirt and rain pelted our faces. We came to a rest upside down. I was confused and bleeding, but not seriously hurt.

I reached over with a shaking hand and released my seat belt. I fell with a thunk onto the roof.

"Harry?"

I looked over to see blood running down his unmoving face. I reached over for a pulse. It was weak, thready.

"Hang on Harry."

I wasn't sure what the extent of his injuries were, but staying inside this truck was not an option. The power...I could feel it lingering on the truck and my skin.

I pulled Harry from the truck, and under a tree away from the road. He was still unconscious, and I was out of time. Alucard appeared next to me.

"His wounds are not fatal."

I shrugged out of my jacket and put it over him. He needed the heat more than I did. My black three quarter length sleeve shirt was warm enough for me. I checked the weapons in my harnesses, and went back to the truck for my bag.

"I can smell your fear human."

I looked sideways at him and shook my head with a small smile tugging on my lips.

"Less than a mile up this road is a powerful demon, an angry vampire, and a friend of mine in trouble. Behind me I have another friend slowly bleeding to death. Yes, I'm afraid. But I'm also very pissed off."

A twig snapped to my right and I pulled the blessed silver blade and threw it before I could think. It met home with a male vampire's chest. He stared wide eyed as his body began to burn and turn to ash before his very eyes.

I walked over and picked up the untarnished blade out of the pile of ash. I didn't like killing, but I wasn't so passive that I wouldn't protect myself, with deadly force if necessary.

I shook myself out of the reprieve, and began walking again.

"What will you do if you find your friend dead?"

I didn't even have to think.

"I'll punish the guilty."

Alucard sent me a dangerous smile.


	7. Chapter 7

**Apologies my readers. My laptop died, :( . But I have a new beast, a better beast. And I am super pumped! So here's the newest. Let me know what you want to see more of, less of, you know. The usual. Please Read, Review and Enjoy.**

I was nervous walking the distance with Alucard as my only companion. I could feel him giving me looks out of the corner of his eye. I sighed.

"What?"

"You know this is a trap, yet you walk into it willingly."

"Sometimes it's necessary to do exactly what it is they expect of you. They let their guard down, believe they have anticipated me correctly, handled the situation accordingly. And that's when I will show them just how wrong they were."

"Your bravery is becoming. And foolish."

"Everybody's a critic."

Alucard laughed, his abnormally long canines gleaming in the moonlight. The rain had backed off some, turning into a light drizzle.

"Why did you come along, if you don't believe in me?" I asked him, watching his face, gauging his reaction.

"Believe in you?" He seemed bemused by my question.

"You don't think I'll be able to save my friend, or even make it out of this alive, but your still with me. Why?"

"Because you have a penchant for proving your fellow humans wrong. You would rescue your drowning rat and survive to tell the tale just to spite those who said you couldn't."

I laughed. It was true, I did run off of the negativity of others. Can't, fuels me.

"So what will you do, little human? Will you give them their say? Allow them to try and sway you? Or will you cut there heads from their bodies before they can befoul the air with their lies?"

It was a fair question.

"I would love to lie, say I will allow them to say their piece. I intend too, but things can change very drastically, very fast. I cannot in all honesty tell you that if I walk up there and see my friend in pain, being tortured or dead that I will be calm and collected. I _am_ human after all."

Alucard was quiet as we approached what I had to assume was a clearing of sorts. There were a few vehicles parked in a half circle, a large bonfire raged in the middle. I couldn't see Lily, or Dragomir. I did however see his second, Mallory. And a few other younglings.

Before I could mentally talk myself out of it, I walked out from the cover of the brush, ignoring Alucard's attempt to pull me back into the cover of the woods.

I was stopped rather quickly.

"Looky here. Bitch just walked right into it, didn't you?"

I bit my tongue and let them roughly haul me towards the bonfire. Please heavenly creatures, don't let the throw me in.

I was separated from my arsenal, but the fools didn't bother to check boots. How...stupid.

"Miss Fairfax. How good of you to join us."

I looked over to see Dragomir coming toward me. His usual sophisticated appearance was gone. His white, shoulder length hair was loose and wild. The front of white button down was smeared with blood and bits of thicker things. It gave me a bad feeling. As he got closer I discovered why.

I had formulated one suspicion, and stuck with it. I never opened my mind to other, nastier ideas. In hindsight now, I wish I had.

Dragomir had called a demon alright. But he wasn't running around loose. Oh no, that would have been just a little to easy. The damn thing was perching right inside of him. Bet he never saw that coming.

"Tell me demon, do the children of Dragomir know what you've done to him?"

That caused a stirring in the small crowd around me. Dragomir, the demon, smiled at me. And it was a wicked thing.

"Clever little fleshling, aren't you?" His voice was many octanes lower than Dragomir had ever spoken before. He walked closer to me, and the two vampires holding me under each arm began to shuffle a little bit. They were nervous.

I turned to look at Mallory, who was holding my left.

"It is Dragomir's body, nothing more," I whispered to him.

"What do you mean?" He whispered back, his mouth almost not moving.

"That demon has ripped apart what was left of Dragomir's soul, pulled him from his body and devoured him. Now he is simply renting the shell."

Mallory looked enraged. He'd been around long enough to understand. Dragomir, his dominus, his creator, friend and probable lover, was gone forever.

"Did it hurt?" Mallory asked me after some time. He had blood tears shinning in his large red eyes. I sighed, not wanting to tell him the truth, but knowing I had to.

I looked straight forward and made eye contact with the demon. I held it as I spoke.

"There aren't words enough to describe the pain, and torture that he endured."

I would know.

"She could tell you, couldn't you _Annora_?"

My name slid off it's tongue like a curse. And I knew why. I was unpossessable. You may have the blackest soul in history, but it's still whole. Still able to be taken over, possessed. You can't do that when your missing a large chunk of it.

"Why don't you tell him what it was like? The excruciating pain you felt when your brother robbed you of half your soul?"

"I have a better idea."

I bent down and pulled Carnwennan from my boot and threw it into his chest. It hit dead center. He looked down and then back up to me. He began to laugh.

"Did you really think that would work? He put his hand around the hilt to pull it out and I grinned. The handle exploded with light, and began to eat it's way up his arm.

"What! What is this? What's happening?!"

"Arthur may have pulled Excalibur from the stone, but Carnwennan was given to him by a God."

The light continued to eat him up as he screamed and pleaded. I shrugged off the shocked and slightly scared vampires and moved towards the light. I reached forward and pulled my dagger from his body. It fell to the ground in a charred heap, half of his body burnt away.

What was left of his mouth was still moving. I crouched down so I could be closer to him, hear him better.

I put my ear right above his mouth as he spoke.

_"He_'s _coming..."_

I rammed Carnwennan into his chest once more and he exploded with a flash of light. I knew at once who he was talking about. Cain.

"What the fuck just happened?" Mallory screamed. I got up and looked at him.

"You've just been promoted. Congratulations."

He looked shocked for a few seconds before he found himself again.

"First order of business then Mallory. The virgin oil station, it's gotta go."

His eyes went as wide as dinner plates.

"Oh yeah, I know. About that and a lot more. So if you don't want me showing up at your nest, I suggest you fall in line like the other families."

He blinked rapidly before responding.

"I was never behind Dragomir on that. He kept me in the dark until it was already operational. You have to believe me. I would never approve of any such thing. I..."

"Of course not Mallory," I said sarcastically, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "You've got 24 hours to make everything right. Or me and Carnwennan will be on your doorstep."

He nodded and then began shouting out orders to the others mulling around.

"One more thing Mallory."

He turned around and looked at me.

"Where's Lilith?"

He looked confused.

"Lilith? She's up in the moor's somewhere, visiting family I think."

It hit me like a truck. I turned and took off running as fast as I could, knowing that it was already to late. I had sprung a much larger trap than I was ready for.

The power hit me hard, sending me tumbling to the ground violently. He was on me quick, his hand covering my heart.

I screamed wordless rage and fear at him. I thrashed violently, lashing out with everything I could. My different color eyes met Cain's. He smiled for a moment.

"Hello Annora."

I thrashed even harder.

"Your eyes are different."

I looked up at my brothers brilliantly green eyes. Those were my eyes. He grinned and tapped his head.

"I have you to thank for these. And many other things. I was never a patient man until I took a part of you. Now I find I don't mind waiting, I take pleasure in the small things in life. Just the other day, I found myself watching the rain fall. Literally. It was the most peaceful thing..."

I flung my hand out to hit his face, and he caught it easily, slamming it into the ground with bruising force.

"Let me go, Let me go!" I screamed at him, terror coursing through my veins. He sighed and sat back on my thighs, pinning me to the ground.

"I always liked you Annora."

I spit in his face.

He just laughed and wiped it away.

"Well that was rather gross, wasn't it?"

I glared at him.

"Nothing to say? That's not like you. What's the matter Annora? Brother got your _SOUL?!"_

The agonizing pain ripped through my body, tortured screams leaving me as he siphoned more of my soul away from me. There are no words, in any language, in any place on earth, that can describe what it feels like to have your soul touched. And my brother, my flesh, was ripping mine out of me.

And then it stopped. I knew someone had intervened, stopping him from taking it all, stopping him from destroying me.

_There was darkness. Blacker than anything on this Earth. I was in the inbetween. The shadowland between life and death. I could feel others moving around me. People in coma's, people on their death beds. Lost ones._

_ I knew better than to run. I could be lost in here forever. Stuck in the inbetween for all eternity. I was going to have to wait. Until someone came to get me. Someone who could see, who knew the inbetween, where the doors were. I felt something cold slither against my bare leg and inhaled sharply. There were older things here. Nameless things. I did my best to quell my imagination, steady my breathing. My hands still shook._

_ Time was not relative here. This was a timeless place. I could hear cries in the distance, pleas for salvation, murderous rages. I remained silent. After awhile of nothing but screams in the darkness, I __saw something. Two somethings. I blinked, not sure if it would help or not. Red. Round, red things. Eyes. Red eyes._

_ "Who are you?" I asked._

_ "Who else?" Alucard answered back. I could see his white fangs in the dark._

_ "How did you find me?"_

_ He chuckled._

_ "I was born into these shadows. They are mine to command at will."_

_ I felt the slimy thing against my leg again. Only it wasn't wet really. Just cold. So cold I thought it was wet. It traveled up my leg and swirled around my thigh._

_ "You do not quake with fear. Are you not afraid?"_

_ "I do not fear the dark, only what hides within it."_

_ "A sentiment that has probably kept your sanity in this place. Tell me Annora, do you wish to leave here?"_

_ "Very much."_

_ "Give me your hand, and I will guide you."_

_ I did not hesitate. I lifted my left hand out, and it was encased in a much larger, colder hand. I gripped it tightly as he pulled me from the world of shadows.  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing. Now that I've got most of the necessary back plot chapters done, the story is really going to kick off now. Let me know what you are all thinking. R**.**R.E.**

I slowly opened my eyes, and was accosted by extremely bright lights. I groaned and closed them quickly.

"Ah, you are awake. Sir Integra will be with you momentarily." I couldn't see Walter, but I knew it was him, and therefore, I was at Hellsing. I opened my eyes again, wincing at the light. I shifted a little and hissed at the pain in my chest. It always hurt so much after Cain touched me.

This time I pushed through the pain and sat up. I needed a mirror. I needed to know how much of me was left. I swung my shaky legs over the edge of my bed, and slowly slid off. I was wobbly, unbalanced. I used the bed as my crutch until I came to the end, and then used the wheeling bed side table to support my walk to the small wardrobe in the corner. Still leaning heavily on the table I opened the door and looked at my eyes.

I closed them quickly. My blue eye had faded, looking lighter. While my left eye, the green eye, seemed the same. Eyes are the window to the soul, and I had one shutter pulled down. I slammed the door shut violently.

"You bastard." I whispered angrily.

"Who are you talking to Miss Fairfax?"

I looked up to see Sir Integra standing in the open doorway.

"And why are you out of bed? I was told that you would need at minimum two weeks recovery."

"I'm tougher than I look."

"I certainly hope so." She replied curtly, giving me a quick once over. I ignored her and starting walking back toward the bed.

"Where's Harry?"

"I'm afraid he did not make it."  
I closed my eyes, letting the sadness wash over me. A tear spilled out of my left eye. My soul eye.

"Why am I here?" I asked once I had control over myself again. I opened my eyes to look at her.

"Who attacked Annora? What did he do to you?"

"Don't worry about it," I snapped at her, taking a seat on the edge of the hospital bed. She smiled faintly at me.

"Alucard tells me the man who attacked you was very powerful. And that he took some of your soul. Is that correct?"

My head snapped up when she said that. Our eyes met for a moment before I looked away.

"Thank you for your hospitality Sir Integra, but I'll just get my things and..."  
"No."  
"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Your not to leave the grounds until further notice."

I hoped off the bed, doing my best to hide the pain and glare at her at the same time.

"You can't keep me here."

"Miss Fairfax, the man that attacked you severely injured 7 of my men. Five of which are in comas for no medical reason. You are the only one who has been attacked and can speak to tell of it. As of this moment, you are under the protection of her Majesty's Knight's of the Round and thereby Hellsing."

I shook my head.

"I have a job to do."

"And you will continue your job. From Hellsing."

I set my jaw. I knew her well enough to know that this was going nowhere. She was an unstoppable force and I was the immovable object.

"How long?" I sighed.

She raised her icy eyebrow at me.

"Until we apprehend the responsible party, and you are on the mend."

Catch Cain? I was going to be here for a long time. Assuming of course he doesn't just brake in here and kill me.

"What do you know of this man?"

I couldn't help the angry smile that slipped onto my face.

"His name is Cain Fairfax. He's my brother."  
Integra's eyes grew wide behind her glasses.

"Your brother did this to you?"

"Yes. I am the last one he needs."  
"For what purpose?"

"We are descendents of Morgan le Fay. Cain needs the last of my soul to complete his ritual, and claim his birthright."

I felt the air around me change and knew Alucard was now in here.

"That's what that smell was. _Witch blood._"

I tossed him a nasty look before bringing my attention back to Integra.

"Our families made a pact long ago to never disclose our true heritage. The knowledge would be dangerous in the hands of the wrong person. And it wasn't known until my mother began dabbling in the arts as a child. She embraced her gift, and drunk on power she slaughtered her family for more. When she realized what she had done, she left. Fled to America and eventually settled down with my father to raise a family."

"How quaint," Alucard snapped. I ignored him and continued to tell Integra my families sordid and black history.

"When Cain and I came of age, there were, signs. Everything in my little garden bloomed, despite me never doing any kind of maintenance. Cain was the opposite. We just thought it was bad luck. But then people starting having accidents. Pregnant woman would walk by him and later that night miscarry. My mother knew what he was. An _Old One._ My mother and father took me and fled. But Cain followed. He took my mother's soul first, and then came for me. I lost my first piece when I was 13. That was 10 years ago. And he's not going to stop until he has it all."

Integra looked at me incredulously.

"What happens if he succeeds?" She asked.

"Then he becomes one of the most powerful beings on this earth. I'm not even sure he'd be able to stop him." I said, motioning over to Alucard.

"Then I suggest to avoid that situation, we keep what's left of your soul intact."

"Easier said then done. He has part of me inside of him, leading him right to me like a beacon."

"How did you manage to stay hidden in the past?"

Now I turned to look at Alucard. He grinned at me.

"Care to give me back the necklace you stole earlier tonight?"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver chain, with a small dark glass orb at the bottom. He walked over and placed it in my upturned hand.

I slid it over my neck quickly, feeling the power slid over my skin, protecting me.

"If your pet vampire here hadn't of stole this off me earlier tonight when I was visiting you, this would have never happened."

Integra shot Alucard a warning look before turning her blue eyes to me.

"What is it?"

"The eye of Morgan."

She nodded.

"Rest now Miss Fairfax. Tomorrow I will conduct a proper interview with you, and we will discuss how best to handle this...new situation."

With that she left the room. I was left sitting on the edge of my bed, feet dangling, with Alucard staring at me from his position near the wall.

"I suppose I should thank you for pulling me out of the inbetween."

"The inbetween?" he laughed. "Is that what you humans call it?"

I rolled my eyes. I was not going to play any games with him. I was sore, both physically and spiritually. The unfathomable ache was back. A hole that could not be filled. Empty, hollow. All these words could be used to describe it, but none of them were accurate. There were no words for this.

He was still laughing at me when I said,

"Please go away."

I slid my legs back up into the bed and covered myself with blankets. Now came the worst part. The withdrawal, I think. Fever, shakes, aches.

"I do not think that would be wise."

"I wasn't asking," I growled out, my teeth grinding against the pain. I was on my side, gripping the mattress with one hand, making a fist with the other.

"LEAVE!" I screamed out as another nerve melting wash of pain hit me. Sweat was rolling off of me, dampening my black hair, and soaking the blankets and sheets around me.

My screams brought the doctors back in. They tried to give me something and I swatted at them. They stood back, and when my pain quieted down for a moment I explained.

"Nothing you can give me will help. It will pass in a few hours." They didn't like it, but heeded my advice. I had gone through this process more than once. I knew what I was talking about.

I bit the pillow as another wave of excruciating pain crashed over me. My scream came out muffled, but still loud enough to echo around me in the room.

_Four hours later_

"She should have passed out by now Sir. The human body can only take so much."

Integra looked at her two doctors. They were nervous, sweating. The girls screams filled the corridor. She had been screaming and thrashing around in her bed for close to four hours now. And their seemed to be no sign of stopping.

"I think if we perhaps gave her a shot of Morphine, she might be more comfortable..."

"No." Alucard slithered through the wall of her room to join them in the hallway. "She told you you could give her nothing to ease her pain."

Integra's eyes slid over to her servant. He hadn't left her side since this began.

"What is going in there Alucard?"

His blood red eyes rolled to his Masters.

"Her body is accepting the loss of more of her soul."

Her screaming suddenly ended. Alucard slid back into her room.

"Do as she says, within reason. That girl is to stay alive, am I understood?"

"Yes Sir!" they both barked out and quickly went back into her room.

"That poor girl," Walter said from his position behind, and slightly to the left of Integra.

"Yes. Walter, do you think Alucard is acting strangely?"

He lifted a black brow.

"Sir?"

"Never mind. See to it she has everything she needs. I need to make a phone call."

"Of course Sir." Walter said as he bowed. But his mind was elsewhere. He had been watching the vampire as well.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to sebby-fan, my lone reviewer. Chapter dedication to you friend! And on with our story.**

I remember being moved from the infirmary to a bedroom. But I could not in good faith tell you exactly when that was. My episode had taken so much out of me. I had to use up all my remaining strength to keep myself from slipping away, into a coma like Integra's men. It was getting harder every time. I sighed, knowing I couldn't stand the bed rest much more.

I ripped the covers back, noting my clothing had been removed. I was wearing a plain white hospital gown. I pushed through the pain and got myself to a seated position on the edge of my bed, my flimsy gown bunching up around my thighs as I slid. I took a moment to catch my breath and look at my surroundings. Plain white drywall, no windows. No pictures. A single dresser and two doors. One obviously led to a hallway, and the other was either a closet or bathroom. I was hoping for a bathroom. I didn't want to have to walk down the hall to take a pee.

I tried several times to get up and failed miserably each time. On my last try, I fell onto the floor with a loud slap.

"Why do you continue to push yourself human? There is no one here for you to impress."

I turned my head slightly to see Alucard standing in the corner.

"If you really think that I push myself to impress others than you are one of the least bright vampires I have ever met."

With that I got my arms under me and began to push my upper body off the floor. My arms shook with the effort, but at last I was in a half seated position. I turned to look at him with a cocky smile on my face. I wanted so badly to hoot out in triumph, but I kept it contained.

"Arrogant thing. You do not even have your legs under you and you celebrate."

I knew he was goading me, trying to provoke me. I just shook my head. I wasn't so easily pestered as the other humans he came into contact with. I had a large degree of patience, mostly stemming from growing up around vampires, werewolves, ghosts, ghouls, zombies, witches, etc. Not to mention my brother had been trying to steal my soul for over ten years. I was not easily baited.

"Life is about celebrating the little victories Alucard. I do not have forever to wait for the perfect one."

I thought I saw a ghost of a smile pass over his lips before he sneered at me.

"Petty sentiments from a pathetic human who cannot even stand on her own."

I shook my head at his mood swing. I knew it well enough. Most vampires don't like to be reminded of their humanity, despite how little they may have left. Something I had said had gotten to him, and he was lashing out at me. I shrugged it off and straightened my legs out beneath me. I began to sing quietly as I stretched them.

_I have no need for any guidance_

_ I am a weapon, powerful beyond belief_

_ Seen through the warrior's eyes_

_ I never need to question how to defeat you_

_Broken down 'til your hope has died__  
__Beat down till victory's mine__  
__Stand up and show me some pride__  
__And now are you ready?___

_I'm one with the warrior inside__  
__My dominance can't be denied__  
__Your entire world will turn__  
__Into a battlefield tonight__  
__  
__As I look upon you__  
__Through the warrior's eyes__  
__Now I can see the fear__  
__That will ensure my victory this time__ ._

By the end of my tune, I could roll my ankles around and bend my knees with only slight discomfort. I smiled, and slowly got to my knees. Then using the nearby bed post to assist me, I got to my feet. I felt a little like I was built out of jello, but it was a step in the right direction. It took me over a month last time to recover. I couldn't afford to be helpless for that long. Not when Cain was so close.

"You sound as if you've been mortally wounded."

He was trying so hard to shit all over my good mood.

"Sticks and stones vampire. Go spew your contempt for human nature somewhere else. I'm sick of you. "

He was in front of me in a flash, his hand encasing my throat. He brought his nose next to the large artery and inhaled deeply.

"Do not presume that because you are under my master's protection that it will save you from me."

I froze momentarily, remembering he was a very old, powerful vampire. Any and all my snarky comments went out the window when I felt him nip the side of my neck. I had to tread carefully here. I did not want to make an enemy of Alucard. But I couldn't just let him walk all over me either. We needed to find a balance.

I grabbed his head and brought my mouth to his ear. I whispered ancient words to him, watched as the symbol on his gloves lit up. He pulled away from me quickly.

"Clever little human," he laughed out manically. "You do your ancestors proud." And then he was gone. I sighed. I didn't like to use that magick against them. It always seemed like a dirty, under handed trick. The language of the dead. But he needed to be taught that I was not one to be trifled with.

I slowly walked toward the door I hoped was a bathroom. I let out a small gasp when the door swung open. It was a bathroom alright. A large, luxurious, spa like thing, unfitting to the room it accompanied.

There was a large, deep tub set right into the floor like a pool. Only on a much smaller scale. Then there was the large, glass shower. It had built in steamers from what I could see. A large vanity with double sinks. I felt like I had been transported to a very nice hotel.

"I'm beginning to like it here," I said to no one as I limped over to the tub and began to fill it up.

_Integra's Office_

"She is awake," Alucard lazily stated.

"Good. I'll send the doctors round at once. She'll need weeks of physical therapy to get back to her former glory. I'll have to arrange..."

"She is..." Alucard closed his eyes for a second and then reopened them with a large grin on his face. "Taking a bath. I doubt she will need rehabilitation."

Integra looked at her servant, and the wolfish grin on his face.

"Mind her privacy Alucard. She is a guest of Hellsing and you will treat her as such."

"Yes, my master."  
"Walter, come in here please."

Walter walked swiftly and silently into her office.

"Yes Sir?"

"Inform Miss Fairfax I would like to meet with her this afternoon. And get her a Hellsing Uniform. She works for me now."

Walter bowed and then pulled a flash drive from his breast pocket and set it down in front of her.

"You information Sir."

"Thank you Walter, that will be all."  
Walter bowed once again and left the room. Integra picked up the flash drive and inserted it into her computer. Nothing happened. She cursed under her breath, as she tried several different ways to open the little file.

"Pile of rubbish."

"Perhaps I can help Sir?"

Integra looked up to see Annora Fairfax standing before her. She was wearing the traditional mustard yellow uniform, thigh high white stockings and boots. She had pulled her black hair back into a high ponytail. On first glance, she looked absolutely healthy. Only when you looked more closely did you see the dark circles forming under her eyes. And her skin was paler than what was normal for a human.

"I have tech personal on their way Miss Fairfax. Take a seat."

_Back to O.R.'s POV_

Take a seat. That was a joke. When I first looked at the uniform, I thought the skirt was underwear. No joke. That bad boy is short. And the white thigh high stalkings? A man had to have picked this out. There was no way I could fight in this thing and not flash my ass. How did Seras do it?

I sat down as instructed, and crossed my legs.

"I did not expect you to be moving around so quickly Miss Fairfax."  
"Please, call me O.R. Everyone does. And I bounce back quickly. Always have."

She raised an eyebrow at me but said nothing.

"Be that as it may, we need to discuss our current predicament. We can not locate your brother, Cain. He seems to have disappeared."

"Have you checked South America?"

Her eyebrows came down in confusion.

"South America, what would he being doing there?"

I shrugged.

"Visiting Tubalcain Alhambra."

She looked at me closer now. I take it see knew Alhambra.

"How do you know him?"

"My brother ran away for a time, before he tried to steal mine and my mothers soul. He ended up in Brazil, where he met Tubalcain Alhambra and some silly little NeoNazi organization called Millennium. To an already disturbed mind, their talk of grandeur and superiority proved to be to seductive for my brother. He joined their ranks, and when he came back, he killed my mother and came after me."

"Why did you not mention this before?"

"What?"

"That your brother was a member of Millennium."

"I didn't think it was important."

I saw a look pass between Integra and Alucard.

"What does my brother being a Nazi supporter have to do with anything? What aren't you telling me?"

"Miss Fairfax, Millennium has been secretly conducting experiments, creating artificial vampires and other monstrosities."

My heart lept into my throat.

"...What?"

There were rumors that surfaced sometimes, about people conducting experiments on the undead. And when they did they were tracked down and ended quickly. There was nothing more disturbing and terrifying than when someone went mad enough to start dabbling into the powers of the undead.

"Do you know what their end game is?"

"To build an unstoppable vampire army, and create Adolf Hitler's thousand year Reich."

"Oh my God," I ran a white gloved hand over my face. "I had no idea."

"We will get in touch with our contacts in Brazil immediately."

It fell quiet as her tech support came in and fiddled around with her computer, before leaving quickly. She glanced from the screen and back to me several times. I raised an eyebrow at her, an idea dawning on me. The information she was trying to access was about me. That's why she didn't want me to help.

"You could ask you know," I said, ending the silence.

"Excuse me?" She turned her face away from the screen to look at me.

"If you wanted information on me, you could have just asked."

"What makes you believe I am gathering information on you?"

"Well for starters I can see the reflection of the screen in your glasses. My hair was much shorter then..."

She quickly hit the power button on her monitor, making it go dark.

"You are very observant Annora," she complimented, as she turned the full of her attention to me once again.

"I know."

"What is your relationship with Father Alexander Anderson?"

Now it was my turn to be guarded. Why did they care about Father Anderson?

"I don't see how that's..."

"Any of my business. Yes, yes. Father Alexander Anderson, lowly clergy member of the Catholic Church."

I set my jaw in anger.

"You just told me to ask you anything Annora. And I'm asking. What is your relationship to the Father?"

"He took care of me for awhile when I was younger."

"That's it?"

"That's it."  
"The Hellsing Organization and Iscariot have been at odds for years. If you do not give me a reason not too, I will seclude you. You will not be allowed to make phone calls, write letters, surf the web, or have any kind of contact with the outside world. I cannot risk any form of infiltration."

My head was reeling. What the hell did Iscariot have to do with this? Father Anderson wasn't involved in that crap. He ran an orphanage.

"I'm not sure what exactly is going on here. Are we talking about the same Alexander Anderson? The Alexander Anderson who runs a Catholic Orphanage in Ireland? No, you've got wrong information. He's not a member of those hate mongering idiots."

Integra looked at me, and then over to Alucard.

"For being so clever, your rather foolish," she smiled at me.  
I scowled at them. My Father Anderson wasn't like that. He wasn't a part of Iscariot. He was...

"Your fondness of the Judas Priest clouds your perception of him," Alucard snarled out at me. I was on my feet in seconds, ready to fight in his name.

"Keep your slimy, forked tongue behind those fangs vampire, before I show you just how good I really am at killing your kind."

Integra watched us face off, him snarling, me scowling.

"Enough. That's enough, from both of you."

I only sat back down when Alucard leaned against the far wall.

"Leave us Alucard," she barked out. He only grinned at my glare as he phased through the wall.

"Your mad if you really intended on taking on Alucard with nothing but your fists."

"It takes a bit of madness to choose right, and overcome evil. If fighting him with my bare fists was what it took, then it's what I would do."

She nodded her head, as she lit a small, brown cigar.

"I have never had the opportunity to burst someone's bubble before Annora. And I find it is a feeling I do not really like. Our Father Anderson's are one and the same. He has been working for Iscariot for as long as we can tell."

I sat back in my chair, hunching a little, to digest this information. I may have been young, but I was never naive. I never saw one shred of evidence that he was anything other than what he outwardly projected. I had never been played a fool so long in my life. I felt miserable. He was a saint in my eyes. A dear friend.

"I am sorry. But we must discuss your level of disclosure. I need your word, that anything you may or may not hear, be witness to, or take part in, never leaves you. You will sign no confidentially papers, there will be no documentation, no lawyers. If you breech this trust, if you betray me and my organization, I will have Alucard devour you."

I blinked a few times, digesting her threat.

"Seems fair enough. Now here are my terms."

She raised her eyebrows, an amused smile playing on her lips.

"I want to know everything you know, the second you know it, when it comes to Cain. I want to be informed when you are moving on any threat in this area. And I want to accompany them when they deploy."

"Is that all?

"No. I have special requirements."

"Go on."

"As I am missing a large part of my soul, it is harder for me to fight off depression. I have tailored a diet for myself that includes endorphin packed foods. I workout daily. I watch Spongebob."

Integra's eyebrows couldn't have gone any further up on her forehead.

"You watch...what?"

"It's a cartoon, from America."

"You need to watch cartoons...?"

"My core is unstable. Everybody is born with a clean soul. It's our actions throughout our lives that taint it. Most people retain a healthy, good soul. Some have a black, withered, evil soul. And the rest of us, we have a 50/50 soul. Good and bad. Cops. Soldiers. We are the ones who have to do evil deeds, for the greater good. We have to take a life, to preserve one. That's where the 50/50 comes in. Half evil, half good. But good is easily corrupted. One bad decision, and it can stain the clean half. Cain stole most of my clean half. It's about 20/30 inside me right now. I'm on the razors edge. One bad call, and I can end up with a tainted soul, forever. So I eat foods that make me happy, and I exercise to increase my endorphins, and I watch cartoons that make me laugh. I stay happy, and don't let hate and anger poison what I have left."

Integra stared at me for a few moments, before blinking quickly.

"You are an incredibly insightful for your age."

" Our Experiences tend to age us faster," I said, giving her a knowing look. She was also wise beyond her years. And I bet it wasn't from reading a book.

"I will do my best to accommodate you. If you require anything during your stay, please let Walter or myself know."  
I thanked her and then stood up, knowing I was dismissed.

"One more thing Annora."

I turned to look at her.

"Do not pick fights with my vampires."

I grinned to myself as I walked out of her office. I didn't I would, but then again, I didn't say I wouldn't.


	10. Chapter 10

** Back again! Not getting many reviews these days...unsure of how to proceed. Let me know. R.R.E.**

I was standing at the workbench I had been given, threading a suppressor for the end of a 9mm, when I felt him watching me again. Three weeks of this shit and it didn't look to be stopping any time soon. My fourth day here I snapped and shot him in the face. The confinement to my room was almost enough to drive me insane, so now I just pushed it away. Shed the anger, the agitation.

"Yes?" I asked him as I continued to work. Walter had seemed pleased when I offered to help him with weapon alteration and ammunition manufacturing. Kept me busy, kept my mind from wandering.

"Your getting good at sensing me," he rumbled out from somewhere behind me.

"I've always been able to sense you. I just ignored you."  
He let out a quiet 'humph' noise and walked up until he was next to me.

"What is this?" He asked, picking up a very large, sleek black gun.

"That's not for your viewing pleasure." I quickly snatched the gun out of his hands and put it back under the cloth it previously came from.

"That does not answer my question Annora."

I caved, figuring he would just pester me until I told him.

"It's a little project Walter and I are working on. It's an electromagnetic railgun. It's still in the early stages of construction and extremely unstable, so don't play with it."

Alucard picked the gun up once more and pointed it further into the room. I knew what he was going to do and ran for cover. I almost made it behind the large tool chest when the blast hit me, sending me flying. I landed hard, my head slapping the concrete. I bit my tongue and tasted blood. My chest ached, my heart felt like someone was squeezing it.

I scrambled to my feet as Alucard laughed and I watched as he came back together. The gun had blown him to pieces.

"You _IDIOT!_ I told you it was unstable!" I painfully limped over and picked up the heavy gun. This time I went across the room to where the weapons were kept locked up. I scanned my finger print and retina, and then placed the gun safely into the molding I designed for it. I slammed it shut and leaned my head against the case, breathing hard. My heart was slamming against my ribcage painfully. That was close.

I pulled away and went back to my work bench, ignoring the stare Alucard was giving me. I finished the threading and picked the gun up to test fire it. I moved through the work area to the large gun range just through the next door. I slammed a clip into the 9 and began squeezing off rounds. I fired away my fear, hitting the target in the heart and head every time.

I realized I was still firing even though my clip was empty. I ejected it and tossed it into a nearby bin for recycling. I moved back into the destroyed lab, and over to my drafting table. I pulled some fresh sheets and a blue pencil and started sketching. I felt a hand touch my shoulder and looked at him out of the corner of my eye.

"I _really_ don't want to talk to you right now."

"Why?"

I snapped my pencil in half in my anger.

"WHY!? WHY!? You almost just killed me! I realize that means nothing to you, but it is everything to me!"

"You place yourself in danger every day."

"That's different. That's _my choice_. When you do stupid shit like firing a unstable weapon, you take that choice away from me."

I twirled back around in my seat just as Walter and Seras came running through the doors.

"What on earth...Oh my. Miss Fairfax, are you alright?"

Walter was at my side immediately, using his hanker chief to dab at the side of my head. I didn't realize I was bleeding.

"I thought we agreed the railgun wasn't ready for field testing yet."

"It isn't. Captain Devastation over here had to try it out for himself."

"You need to go to the infirmary. Have a stress test done to see if there was any damage to your heart."

I agreed with a nodding of my head. My chest was feeling rather heavy.

"Seras, be so kind as to escort Miss Fairfax."

"Yes sir!" she saluted, and then grinned at me. The girls happiness was infectious sometimes. We walked out, leaving Alucard and Walter alone in the room.

Walter's _POV_

If I didn't know any better, I would say the vampire was looking solemn.

"The E-187 is an Electromagnetic Railgun, capable of firing a two pound projectile that rockets through the air at three times the speed of sound. Annora has made great strides with the project, and we hope to be nearing completion shortly. One of the issues we are facing is the concussion,magnetic, and electromagnetic blast given off by the gun. In controlled environment testingwe discovered that the blast radius includes the subject handling the weapon. It is enough to stop the heart of the one firing the weapon, along with anyone located inside the blast radius. I suggest until we have completed the project, you do not test fire it again."

I made sure the weapon was secure before leaving the lab to check on Miss Fairfax.

_O.R.'s POV_

"Your heart's stressed Miss Fairfax..." The doctor sighed, looking at the monitor.

"To be safe, I want to do an electrocardiogram test on you." He said as he shut the monitor off and began to pull some wires and a little box from a cupboard.

"It's completely noninvasive. I'll place these sensors on your abdomen and chest, connect them too this little box, which will send all the information back here to me using wireless technology."

I nodded, not really seeing a choice.

"How long do I wear it for?" I asked as he placed the sticky little pads all over my upper body.

"I'd give it three days."

He clipped the belt around my waist, making sure all the wires connected and laid relatively flat, before saying,

"There. You can put your shirt back on now."

I slipped my black t-shirt on, noticing it didn't cover the little monitor sitting just above my left hip bone. Ah well.

"The batteries will need to be changed in a day or so. Just stop by and I'll give you more."

"Thanks."

"Try and take it easy."  
"Will do."

I left the office, a little miffed that my heart was now being monitored. I rounded a corner and bumped into Walter.

"Ah. Annora. I trust everything is in order?"

"Not especially," I complained, lifting up my shirt to give him a good look at all the wires running down my chest to my waist.

"Oh dear. Is it serious?"

I dropped my shirt back down and shrugged.

"Not sure. Doc said my heart is stressed."

"I've made sure the weapon is secure. We can wait to move forward with the project until you are up and running again."

"I'll be fine Walter. Let's just get it finished."

He nodded his head.

"If you insist."

I smiled at him and he nodded his head at me and walked away. I liked Walter. He was smart, tech savvy and always willing to teach me. He was also willing to learn from me, which I found surprising.

I headed for my room, wanting to lay down. My heart rate had slowed once more, but it still ached, like an overused muscle. Twenty plus years under my belt protecting and defending supernatural creatures and I'm almost killed by one of my own inventions. The irony.

I had only just got comfortable when he showed up.

"Come to stop my heart for real this time?"

When he didn't respond, I carefully rolled over, not wanting to dislodge anything. He wasn't wearing his usual red duster, nor his hat or sunglasses. He was wearing a very casual outfit, fit for the 15th or 16th century. Blood red, deep v shirt, tucked into what looked like tight black riding pants, and knee high black boots.

"Well your looking very vampire chic. What's the deal?"

He brought his blood red eyes to mine. Nothing. I hated that I couldn't read him. He glanced downward, and I looked down to see what caught his attention. The little monitor.

"It's a heart monitor. Doc says my heart got a little stressed from the blast of the Railgun. I just need some down time, a little rest and I'll be good as new-ish."

"I sometimes forget how fragile you can be."

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Maybe by your standards. I think we're amazingly strong creatures."

"Your bias."

"So?"

"You are blunt, and stubborn. Willful. You confuse me."

I laughed. I couldn't help it.

"You hale from a time when woman were subservient. The times have changed, and now it's more balanced. We took some of that power back."

Now he laughed.

"I am a male, and you are a female. Which one of us has more power?"

"We are balanced."

"You over value yourself."

"No. I don't. You are death, and I am life. We are opposites, on every level. If you cannot see that makes us equals, then you are arrogant, and an unworthy opponent."  
A grin tore across his face.

"You sound like your grandfather."

"He had a hand in raising me."

A memory blossomed in my mind at the thought of my grandfather. I was young, and playing in the garden outside of our home. Cain had something in a can, and was shaking it violently. He stopped to show me he had finally caught a faerie. I began to cry when he shook it some more, sad and angry that he was hurting it. I balled up my fist and punched him in the head. Being 7 years my senior, he knew he wasn't allowed to hurt me. Instead, he threw the can down and stormed off, embarrassed and angry that I was able to hurt him. I grabbed up the faerie and ran to find my grandfather. He told me the little fey was dead, and held me as I cried. It wasn't exactly a happy memory, but it was good. Solid.

I think he was about to say something, when there was a sharp rap on the door.

"Yeah," I called out.

Walter opened the door.

"We have a situation upstairs Annora. If you would be so kind as to follow me."

I got up off the bed and headed to the door. I didn't even have to look back to know Alucard was following me. As we got closer to the main entry, I heard a familiar voice yelling. Now I knew what the situation was. I took off running, a grin ripping across my face as rounded the corner.

"Listen you Protestant whor..."

"Alexander!"

He turned his head to look at me. I grinned, and he followed suit.

"Praise be to God girl! Get over here." He opened his arms and I sped walked over to him. He enveloped me in his large arms, holding me tightly.

We pulled apart and he looked down at me.

"What's this?" He asked as he gently shook the box at my hip.

"My heart is stressed. This little box keeps track of the rhythms so the doctor can figure out whats next."  
His green eyes bore into mine for a few moments.

"I'm okay. I promise."

He nodded his head, his fingers just barley grazing over my cheek.

"How much more of ya did he take Nora?"

"A good chunk. But I'm still here. He hasn't taken all of me."  
"I should have killed the bastard when I had the chance."

I shook my head.

"He's still my brother Alex."

"And the filthy heathen murdered yer mother, stole her soul and is after yours."

I was about to respond, when I realized that we had an audience. Sir Integra, Walter, Alucard, Seras, Pip and a few other people I didn't know where standing around.

Alex followed suit after seeing my tense up. I was always taught not to air your laundry.

"We should finish this conversation somewhere more private."

He grabbed my hand and starting pulling me toward the door. I dug my heels in and protested.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm takin' you home with me." His Irish accent was thick as ever.

"I can't leave Alex. London is my mine now."

He looked at me, studied my face. He was checking to see if I was lying to him. After several seconds under his careful observation, he let out a loud sigh.

"What are you doin' ere Annora? Why are you running around with the Hellsing dogs?"

I closed my eyes, fighting back the growing anger.

"They saved me. Fed me, clothed me, helped me heal. I owe them."

He snarled, whipping his head to look at Integra.

"Are ya holding her here? Making her pay off her life debt? Can't do nuthin' without expecting something in return. Filthy, degenerate Protestant..."

"That's enough," my voice rang out clear and loud in the large foyer. Alexander snapped his head down to look at me. He had blonde stubble on his cheeks, almost covering the large scar on one side. His glasses seemed a little smudged, which was out of character for him. Even his Cassock and collar were dirty.

"You know me better than that Alex. Do you really think I would just...allow myself to be held captive? I am here of my own free will."

"Prove it. Let's go into London and have some tea."

"Fine. I know a good place."

He nodded his head at me, but I could tell he didn't believe me. He was just...humoring me. I turned around and approached Sir Integra.

"I'm going to go have tea with Alex."

She raised an eyebrow, but nodded her head.

"You know I cannot let you go alone."

It was my turn to nod my head.

"I'll take Pip."

Pip grinned and slinked over to me.

"Just like old times, wee?"

I shook my head smiling.

"Alright. If your not back before nightfall, I will send Alucard to collect you."

"Fair enough."

With that I walked back to Alex, who was giving Pip a chilly look.

"After you my dear."

I walked out of Hellsing and for the first time in a long time, I found myself second guessing my decision. I was nervous. My stomach was fluttery with trepidation. This was not like me. Not like me at all. And that scared me.


	11. Chapter 11

**A big thanks to cowgirlsym and xVentressx, for reviewing. Glad to see I still have some people hanging on with me. Read, Review and Enjoy.**

I sat across from Alex, legs crossed, looking at him expectantly. It was chilly in London, but I still chose an outdoor cafe. Less collateral damage if something went wrong.

"Are we just going to sip our tea in silence and let the clock run down or are you going to talk to me?"

He brought his green eyes to me, and set his cup down. At the movement, I could see Pip tense up at his seat a few tables away.

"What would ya like ta discuss?" he asked as he reached across the table and gently grasped my hand.

"How did you find me? Why do you look so disheveled? Are you alright?"

"I have friends...who keep an eye on organizations such as Hellsing."

I snorted in anger and pulled my hand away. Friends? Why wouldn't he tell me he was part of Iscariot?

"Friends like Iscariot you mean."

The expression on his face told me everything I needed to know.

"Damn it Alex. I trusted you! Confided in you and you hide something like this from me?"

He ran a large, dingy white gloved hand over the stubble on his chin and jaw.

"It wasn't important."

I closed my eyes, fighting back the angry retort that desperately wanted to rip out of my mouth. I opened them again and looked at him.

"I know yer mad lass, but it was for the best. I..."

"For the best?! Who was it best for? Must have been you, because it sure as hell didn't do me any favors. I spent a majority of my life thinking you were one of the best men I had ever met. In reality you were running around, slaughtering these supernatural creatures with blind conviction. I wonder, did you ever stop long enough in your holy war to see if they had done anything worth such punishment? Or was their very existence a blight in your delusional, God Fearing, Catholic world?"

I didn't expect the slap across my face. The stinging pain it brought. I moved my hair out of my way and glared at him. He looked angry and guilty.

"That was dangerously close to blasphemy Annora."

I stood up slowly, never taking my eyes off of him. How had I been so blind to this? To him? He was mad, dangerous even.

"One ill turn deserves another Father. If you ever lay a hand on me again, I will break it off."

Pip was at my side, his hand resting on the pistol in his coat. We turned to leave, and he beckoned to me.

"Annora! Wait lass, sit down. We can talk about..."

I turned back around to look at him.

"No, we can't. The next time we see each other will be out there, on the battle field. And make no mistake Father. If you come here to hurt or kill someone I'm protecting, you better be willing to kill me too. Because I will _never_ back down."

Pip and I left, leaving him sitting at the too small table. I was so angry at him. At myself. Alucard had been right after all. My feelings for him had clouded my judgment. Stopped me from seeing the real him.

"I need a drink."  
"Wee. Come with me."

_A few drinks later~_

"You cannot blame yourself O.R. He hid himself well." Pip's french accent was thicker now that we were both buzzed. I could see the light slowly fading from the sky. I sighed, knowing we would have to return shortly.

"I don't like to be made a fool of, Pip."

"Nobody likes it. It just happens."

I nodded, setting down my long neck. Thank goodness Pip had the sense to bring me to a bar that sold American beer. I turned my head and Pip hissed, before tucking some of my dark hair behind my ear.

"Your going to have one hell of a shiner."

I gently touched my cheek, feeling the swelling and the small cut that had opened up.

"I've had worse."

"Me too," he said grinning and pointing to his eye patch. I smiled and shook my head. I squinted at the clock above the shelves of booze. Almost eight. Time to go. I laid enough cash down to cover our drinks and then stood up. Pip followed suit, the both of us tugging on our jackets. To avoid any further confrontation for the evening, I slid next to Pip, putting my arm around his waist. He tossed an arm over my shoulder and we walked out like giddy lovers. Once outside, the act was dropped and we walked back to where our black town car looking vehicle was waiting.

Pip slid in first, and I was just bending to get in when something grabbed me around the middle and pulled me back. I began fighting instantly. I jammed my elbows as hard as I could into the attacker. I twisted my body around, trying to break their grip on me. I heard a shot and felt myself be released. I bolted forward to where Pip was now standing by the open door of the car, gun drawn. I quickly grabbed the piece hidden at the small of his back and turned around.

My heart shot into my throat. Slumped against the wall, bullet wound in his head, was Alex. My chest felt too tight, like I wasn't getting enough oxygen. And then right before my eyes, I watched the bullet worm it's way back out, and fall into his lap. A soft laugh reached my ears before the wound sealed completely shut and he snapped open his eyes, revealing bright green irises.

I watched in fascination and horror as he stood up, a crazy grin pulling across his face. Then I got mad. Burning hot, furious, lava couldn't touch me rage.

"You son of a bitch. You lecture and preach about sanctity and purity of the human body, and your not even human yourself! Your a regenerator! Your one of the very creatures your precious Iscariot hunts down and kills. No, your worse. Your not even a natural regenerator. You weren't born like this. Your an experiment, a test tube child. A _Frankenstein monster._"

"I am the Lord's holy weapon Annora. I was given these abilities to help rid the earth of abominations."

"You were given those abilities by some psycho in a lab! You're not even human."

"Who are you to preach to me about humanity? My soul is whole. I am pure. Can you say the same thing Annora?"

I smiled softly and shook my head. Cracks on my soul? That's the best he has to throw at me?

"Stay away from me Father."

"Or what? You can't kill me."  
"Your a regenerator, not an immortal. Multiple large points of damage on your body is enough to kill you."

"I won't let them taint what you have left Nora. I won't let you be dragged down to hell. I will save ya lass."

I shook my head at him and got into the car. Pip followed and the driver took off.

"He's got a real hard on for you O.R. What kind of history do you have with him?"

"It's complicated."

"You fuck him?"

I looked at Pip with wide eyes.

"What!? No. That's...no."

He nodded his head, his one eye assessing me as he did so.

"Maybe not. But the way he looks at you, like he knows your body..."

"That's forbidden Pip."

"Just because it is forbidden does not mean it does not happen. You may not have had sex with him, but you were with him. I can tell."

I looked out the window, trying to avoid his gaze. He knew me to well.

"I loved him. Or I loved the idea of him. "

He made a small triumphant noise.

"Not any more? I do not believe you."

"You never forget love like that Pip. It leaves an imprint on you."

"Wee. First love dies the hardest."

I nodded my head at him. I could not believe I hadn't seen any of this before. I was young when I met him, and he hadn't aged a day. I was blinded, saw only what I wanted. It was pathetic really.

"Pip, this can't go any further then me and you."

He nodded his head at me.

"I will keep your secrets, if you can promise me one thing."

I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Don't ever let him in again. Men like him are dangerous. Their love is dangerous. It would consume you."

I nodded my head, shaking away the creepy feeling I got. I had turned away from his love for the very same reason. It was consuming me. Changing me. And not for the better.

"I promise."

He didn't look convinced.

"What? Do you want the unbreakable vow or something?"

"I want the witches promise."

I set my jaw.

I pulled my shirt down, exposing part of my bra clad breast. I used pinky and drew an X over my heart as I spoke,

_This promise I intend to keep_

_ X remind me when I'm weak_

_ Should I fail to keep my word_

_ let my death come undisturbed._

I felt the biting pain as I finished drawing my X. It felt like a knife was carving into my very heart. When it was done, I had a light pink X scar over my heart.

"Satisfied?"

"I did not do this for me. You would be better off dead than with him."

It was a little harsh, but probably true. It was quiet for some time before Pip began laughing. I looked at him, a little worried. Absolutely nothing funny had happened.

"You fell in love with a priest!" Pip couldn't contain his laughter. At first I was mad and slightly embarrassed. And then I laughed. He was, of course, completely right. I had fallen in love, with a priest of all things. I couldn't think of anything more...ill suited to me.

We were still laughing when we pulled into Hellsing. I got out, whipping tears from my eyes. Waiting at in the foyer, was Walter.

"Ah, Miss Fairfax...what ever happened to your face?"

I opened my mouth to answer, and felt a slight pressure in my mind. Hmm..

"A parting gift from a disbanded friendship."

Walter gave me a small nod. Pip bid me goodnight and I headed off toward my room. I felt the pressure again and shook my head.

"Your not getting in their, so quit trying."

I heard Alucard's laughter drift to me. He emerged from the wall in front of me, his large toothy grin slipping off when he looked at my face.

"The Judas priest did this to you?"

"He did."

"Why are you shielding your mind from me? What are you hiding?"

"Just because I shield my mind doesn't mean I'm hiding something. I don't allow anyone to go rooting around in their."

"You are forthcoming about every other uninteresting detail about your life, so why do you put so much effort into shielding this. Him?"

I had to smile at that. He was much smarter than I gave him credit for."

"We are enemies now, but we were friends once. I have respect for him in that aspect and will not allow my past with him to be used against him. Or me."

With that I walked away. I didn't owe anyone here any explanations. I could befriend and make an enemy of anyone I damn well chose to. So why did I feel I needed to explain to Alucard? I let out a frustrated sigh, and entered my bedroom. I sat on the edge of my bed and put my head in my hands. I had a lot of contemplating to do. Cain, Millennium, Alex, Iscariot, Hellsing. I was so fucked.


	12. Chapter 12

**New chapter. New character. Isis is not mine ladies and gents. She belongs to the brilliant cowgirlsym. So without further ado, here we go.**

I awoke to the sound of music. Strange, I thought. I didn't remember being tired or falling asleep. But here I was, being awoken by...a piano? Sure as hell sounded like one to me. I turned my standard issue Hellsing alarm clock toward myself. The angry glowing red numbers told me it was only 2:15 in the morning.

I groaned and laid my head back down. But I couldn't sleep. I wanted to know who was playing Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata at 2:15 in the morning. Lazily I grabbed my short white silky robe and tied the sash around my waist quickly. I wasn't to worried about running into anyone. It was the middle of the night after all. The only ones about were the vampires.

My bare feet echoed on the cold stone floors as I made toward the stairs. The pianist was somewhere up there.

_~Third Floor~_

I knew as soon as I walked out onto the landing that I was in the right place. The beautiful notes were coming down the hallway to greet me. I ghosted my foot steps, doing my best to be quiet. I didn't want to disturb the player until I got to see who it was. The door was slightly ajar, allowing the music to escape. I eased it open silently and looked on curiously.

It was a girl. Well, not a girl. A young woman. My age or a little older. I couldn't see her front, but from what I could see, I could tell a lot about her. Reading body language and silent tells was my specialty.

Long, sleek, waist length black hair, pulled back by a single tie. She's conservative. Her rigid posture told me she is well mannered and disciplined. Her clothing was what I would expect a conservative woman to wear. Long, well kept jeans, and a thick sleeved tank top. I felt a little trashier now, standing here in my skimpy robe and underwear.

I was about to slip away, when she turned her head suddenly and I was caught. Brilliant green eyes stood out from beneath snow white bangs. She took one of her pale hands and carefully tucked the flyaway strand behind her ear.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to disturb you." She spoke softly, her voice beautiful. It took me some time to register she too, was a vampire. It disturbed me.

"No. I'm sorry I shouldn't have been spying."

She smiled at me shyly.

"Who are you?" I asked bluntly. I don't remember anyone telling me there was another vampire running around Hellsing.

"Isis."

"Annora. Call me O.R."

"Your the one who calls herself the Arbitrator."

"Better than being called a hunter."

She nodded thoughtfully. She stood up and shut the piano's lid and key cover. She was average height, meaning she was three inches shorter than me. About 5'7. She was thin, but not sickly so. The build of a dancer more or less. She moved with more grace than most the vampires her age. From the feel of her aura, she was only about a year and a half into her un-life.

"Your one of Alucard's." I didn't make it a question. I was seeing a pattern forming with his fledgling's. Young, beautiful, _innocent_.

"I am." Her tone had gone colder at the mention of her dominus. Hmm...

"You weren't given a choice?" I questioned her as I walked into the room. Her eyes scanned me quickly, before settling back on my face, and naturally, my eyes.

"No." It was a firm no, one that told me she wasn't going to tell me more. And I left it at that. I wasn't interrogating her or anything.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but how did you end up here? Your soul is purer and cleaner than anyone who walks these halls."

She shook her head sadly. I felt a fire erupt in my chest as a thought scuttled into my mind.

"Your not being held here are you?"

The thought blossomed and grew, making me angrier with every second I lingered on it.

"It's not as simple as that I'm afraid."

"Sure it is. If he won't let you be your own vampire, let you have some of his blood so the bond between you is broken, then he is keeping you here. He has no right. You have control of your thirst. I can feel it. Your powers are growing. You deserve..."

She held her hand to stop me, a small smile tugging on her pale lips.

"I am here for many reasons. The first is because I made a choice, foolish as it may have been at the time, but a choice none the less. Actions have consequences and the Lord challenges each of us differently."

My eyes almost bugged out of my head. I felt like I was sitting in a sermon Alex was giving. A vampire, who worshiped the Lord. That's a new one.

We were both silent as Alucard slithered into the room.

"I was hoping your meeting would be more...entertaining." Alucard's male grin left little room for what he meant by 'entertaining'.

Isis's cheeks flamed pink for a second before she regained her composure.

"Always happy to disappoint you. On a side note, why haven't you freed her?"

His red eyes met mine. I didn't look away.

"She is my draculina, I will do with her as I please."

"The hell you will," I stormed out. My fists were balled at my sides, my blood rushed through my veins.

"Tsk tsk. Remember your heart monitor."

Fucker was right. I was supposed to be taking it easy. I closed my eyes and took a deep, steadying breath. Better.

"It is my job, Alucard, to make sure everyone is treated fair. Fledgling's are not off limits to me. If she is ready, then the right thing to do is free her."

Alucard tipped his head back and cackled madly. I ignored him and went over to Isis. She had been watching us with feigned interest. She was not a fan of her master, and at the moment, neither was I.

"It's like beating your head against a brick wall, trying to talk to that monster."

I raised an eyebrow at her. Vampires didn't usually call their own kind things like that. But Isis wasn't your usual vampire then, either. I felt eyes on us and turned to look at Alucard. He stood straight, staring at the two of us. He looked, excited. Happy even, maybe.

"What are you so jacked up about?" I asked.

"At first I wasn't really sure why I had changed the nun, other than to enrage the Judas Priest. But now I am amazed by my foresight. I now have _two _of the Iscariot dogs' things."

He made us sound like we were toys that he had stolen from Alex. I looked at him hard and long, searching for something. Some trace of emotion, anything to make him seem more...human. But I couldn't find one.

"If you murdered her, destroyed her life, and all the lives of those she touched, just so you could one up Alex in some sick game...You really are the monster you're made out to be."

With that I stood up, bid Isis a good night and headed back toward my room. It was rare, but every now and then you came across a supernatural that lost themselves so totally inside what ever it was they became, that they ceased to exist. I used to think Cain could be saved, rehabilitated. But now...maybe I was wrong.

_~The following Morning~_

"So you've broken all ties with Anderson and in turn, Iscariot."

"Yes," I said monotonously. I had a hard time sleeping last night after my revelation about Cain.

"What is the matter Annora?" Integra asked.

"Why didn't anyone tell me there was another vampire here? Or that she was connected with Alex?"

Integra's eyebrows rose behind her glasses.

"I did not expect you to find out so promptly. But in any case, I did not believe it was relevant."

"No?"

"No."

"Did you know he turned her just to piss Alex off, to deprive him of something?"

Integra looked uncomfortable. Good.

"Alucard took from him. And knowing Alex like I do, he's going to take something back. Maybe Seras, or you. But I would bet my bottom dollar..."

"He doesn't know we have her. She has been listed as missing."  
I gaped at her. Missing? So Alex believed she could come back, he had hope. False hope. I wanted to cry for my friend. I knew how it felt to wait, and wonder. Pray even, that they would come back to you.

I stood up so quickly my chair tipped backwards.

"He's going to slay her, the minute he finds out she's undead."

"He cares for her, we believe..."

"If he cares for her then he will definitely slay her! To save her soul! You are all a bunch of raving idiots."

"Do not talk to my master like that."

Alucard had slipped out of the shadows, his hair flat and his eyes a dull, listless red. He was slumbering.

"And YOU! You foul, evil, stupid, selfish vampire. How have the two of you managed to keep Hellsing afloat!? You assume you know people, assume you can control circumstances, but you can't! You make half cocked guesses, and when everything goes to shit, you just have your pet annihilator here kill everything and call it good."

I was getting two very different looks by the end of my speech. Integra looked shocked, Alucard was pissed. His eyes were no longer dull, but instead glowing. Burning hot.

"What on earth do you have to be mad about?" I demanded of him. "I am the one who is being held here! I am the one who had to end a long and very important friendship. I am the one taking all the hits and what am I getting in return? Secrets, lies, abuse and on top of all of that, I have a very large area of England that I am in charge of policing."

I could feel my self control slipping. I was just so bound up with emotions, that once I started, there was no stopping it.

Alucard opened his mouth to speak but I quickly cut him off.

"Shut up!" All the glass in the room exploded at once. I stopped dead in my tracks. I had not meant to lose so much of my control. I had not meant to use it. But I had and I could feel the power coursing through my veins, leaving burning memories of what it felt like.

I put a hand to my head. I felt dizzy.

"I need to go lie down," I slurred out as I started to turn away from them. Everything in my field of vision was doubling. I took a few steps forward and stumbled a bit. I heard the doors open, feet rushing in.

"Annora? What has happened?"

Pip, it was Pip. I would know his voice anywhere. I held my hands out, searching for him. He grabbed me quickly and pulled me to him.

"I used it Pip. I didn't mean too."

I knew he knew what I meant.

"What do you need me to do?"

"I'm so tired."

"Sleep ma cherie. I have you."

And I did just that.


	13. Chapter 13

** Thanks to everyone who reviewed and is still sticking it out with me. Please continue to read and review. It's really appreciated. (Seriously.)**

I knew I was in my bed, at Hellsing. I also knew that I was not alone in my room. Alucard was here, sitting in my small desk chair.

"What do you want?" I moaned out as I rolled over to a more comfortable position on my stomach. I could still feel the residual effects of my power running through my veins. A feeling akin to being hungover. I hated it.

"My master thought it prudent for me to watch over you, until such a time that you are no longer deemed a threat to her," he rumbled out.

"I wasn't considered a threat before?"

"A fly on the back of a mule. A nuisance, nothing more."

I almost got angry, but I realized quickly enough that he was baiting me.

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"This. Stop trying to egg me on."

"I'm sure I don't know what your talking about."

I flipped over quickly and bolted up in bed. He had turned my chair so it was facing the bed, and sat lazily in it, his long legs crossed. He had even removed his hat and coat. He was just making himself at home in here.

"I know what your up too, and I will not be so easily provoked. I lost control earlier, I take responsibility for that. But it will not happen again."

He chuckled and sat forward.

"Why do you hide your power away? Why not use it?"

"Because power of that magnitude comes with a cost."

I swung my legs out of bed and walked past the vampire into my bathroom. White cotton panties and a matching tank top were all I wore. I'm glad Pip thought ahead to put said tank top on me. I almost never wore anything to bed. Underwear, at the most. I turned the water on and splashed my face. I couldn't stand to look at my reflection for very long. I looked pale, washed out. I was losing this battle.

After using the toilet, washing my hands and brushing my teeth, I walked back out into the room. He was still seated in the chair, in his hands a glass of blood and wine mixed. I slumped past him to my dresser. I didn't feel like wearing Hellsing attire today. Today I was determined to feel more like my old self again.

"You would not have such woes if you just claimed what is rightfully yours."

"Do you really think power is the answer? Would it stop my brother from being crazy? Stop Millennium from creating an artificial vampire army? I don't think so. All it would do is destroy me."

"Perhaps."

I grabbed a pair of jeans and slipped them on. I roused around for a bra, found a red one, and then began digging for a shirt. A long sleeved thin sweater would do. I pulled my tank top over my head and hooked my bra. I had my sweater ready to pull over my head when I felt his cold hand touch my back. I froze mid motion.

"Why do you undress in front of me so brazenly? Why do you tempt me so?"

I craned my neck to look at him. I guess I hadn't realized it was an issue for him. He had shown no sexual interest in me what so ever. I quickly slipped the shirt over my head.

"I did not realize I was a temptation for you. I apologize."

I turned around to face him. His eyes were glowing red, and I knew we weren't out of the woods just yet.

"Control yourself Alucard. I can't be the first woman you've seen half dressed. Reign yourself in some."

He just grinned at me.

"No, not my first."

"For heaven's sake, your half a millennium old. Show a little more self control."

His eyes narrowed at me.

"You know what I am," it was a statement, not a question.

"From the very moment I first felt you. How could I not? Your aura is so saturated, so blood soaked that it's almost suffocating."

"Do you feel me always?" What was with the 20 questions today? I sighed and decided it was best to answer. The man could literally bend reality at his will.

"Power like yours leaves an imprint. Believe me, you will never be able to sneak up on me again."

He seemed intrigued. He held his hand out for me, and I bit my lip in thought for a few moments. I slipped my hand into his gloved one. Darkness surrounded us, and it was not unlike traveling in the inbetween. It was cold, empty. An abyss.

When I stepped back from him, we were in the great library. He motioned for me to take a seat and I did so. He clearly had something he wished to talk about.

"Continue," was all he said. I pursed my lips in thought. Trying to remember where exactly we left off.

"I don't think I have anything to add."

"Explain what you mean by me leaving an 'imprint' on you."

"Alright. I assumed you already knew this, but I suppose if you never leave here and seek out more information, how could you."

He gave me a I was pushing his patience look, and I smiled and tucked some hair behind my ear and sat back, trying to make myself comfortable. He crossed his legs and waited.

"I'll start at the beginning, and if you already know something, let me know and I can skip ahead." He nodded his head. "Okay. Some people are born with special talents, gifts, if you like. My mother was a witch, and a powerful one. But I was born with certain abilities, unrelated to that. Abilities passed down through my father's lineage. I can see aura's. It tells me everything I need to know about a person. That's how I can feel you. Your aura was so strong, it imprinted onto mine. These things sometimes happen. No one knows for sure why. So now and until who knows, whenever I look at my aura, there will always be a large splash of your deep crimson. And when you come near, it swirls energetically. So I will always know when your near...and what your feeling."

He was silent for some time, seemingly digesting what I had told him. He had his eyes closed and was deathly motionless. So I busied myself with studying his aura. I didn't bother to hide it now. He knew what I was doing.

Aura's weren't just one solid color. Nobody only feels just one thing. It's made up by hundreds, and sometimes thousands of colors. I usually don't look to deep. I just get the general hue and I know everything I need. But I wanted to know what he was feeling, since he never voiced it unless it was anger or contempt.

The first thing I saw was a very pale shade of yellow. Surprise. Next came a pretty shade of light green. Interest. It swirled to a few shades darker as he thought. Make that intrigued. Nothing to bad so far. I was getting a little deeper, wading through the sea of reds that made up most of his aura. Masculinity, courage, strength, energy, defiance, anger, aggression, hate...The farther I went in, the darker and scarier it got. Destruction, devastation, lust. I felt him stir and pulled back. He was staring at me.

"You can read me, but I am unable to enter your mind. Nor do I possess the gift you have. So how are we to put ourselves on more equal ground?"

I looked at him, worried about what he wanted. He was unhappy that I had an advantage over him.

"You have so many advantages over me, why does this bother you?"

"I will not be manipulated by a foolish mortal woman, simply because she has the ability to read my emotions."

"I would never..."

"All you woman are the same. You will use whatever means to get to that which you desire."

I felt my heart begin to hammer in my chest, my blood pressure rising.

"You arrogant, self centered, egomaniac. Why would I manipulate you? And to what end? I have no desire for you, I don't find you interesting or attractive. How could I? Your like a Monet painting. Misleadingly beautiful from a distance, but ugly as sin up close."

I got up from my chair and headed toward the doors to the library. I've had enough, I got my fill of Alucard for the day. My hand landed on the handle and I felt him come. I rolled away just in time. His first shattered a hole in the door in the space my head had just seconds before occupied.

I punched his elbow, breaking it, before running deeper into the library. I had to come up with a plan, and quickly. When I thought I was deep enough in, I climbed up a bookcase and straddled it. I now had the high ground advantage. He was still by the door. He looked to be calming himself down, but I would never let my guard down again. It was to close a call. I slid my knife out of it's hiding place in the bottom of my shoe. It wasn't Carnwennan, but it was a good little blessed knife. We had been through some shit together.

"Annora..."

He was saying my name, echoing it around the room. He turned away from the door and began walking down a row two over from me. I got up silently and ran across the top of the shelves.

"I can hear your heart beating, your breathing. You can't hide from me. Come out, and we'll discuss your apology."

I was just going to sneak out and leave him to look in here forever. But that...My nostrils flared. I turned around and jumped to the next shelf. I carefully slid a book from the shelf and tossed it on the floor. The sound rang around the room. I watched him grin and move around the bookcase. I dropped down from above, planning on plunging the knife into his neck. Only he caught me under the arms, like an adult catches a child they just threw into the air. My surprised face met his grinning one.

"Did you really think you could sneak up on me?"

"Gave it a try."

"I can read you like a book Annora." I kicked the bookshelf next to me, making the small blade come out of the toe. I kicked him in his groin with my two inch blade, making him release me. I felt to the hard ground but quickly got back up. He wasn't going to be down for long. I ran hard and fast out of the library. I had to get to Carnwennan, and then outside. The sunlight was going to be my ally. But Carnwennan was two floors down from here. The thought got me pushing myself harder. I took the stairs two and three at a time. I was halfway down the hallway from the other set of stairs when I felt him coming for me. I burst through the door and volted over the banister to land on the next floor. My ankles and knees buckled from the stinging shock but I kept going. I passed Isis in the hall, but didn't say anything to her. She looked disturbed and flattened herself to the wall as I came barreling down the hallway like my ass was on fire. I flung the door open to the armory, spotted Carnwennan and moved for it. To bad Alucard shoved me first. I flew forward and slammed into a table. I crumpled in half, my head resting on said table. My midsection was on fire, probably bruised, worst case scenario ruptured.

I lifted my head slowly, as everything was still spinning. I smiled when I saw Carnwennan. It was closer to me than before. It had a mind of it's own, and so far had been extremely loyal to me. I grabbed the hilt and drug it closer to me. Then I pushed myself up, despite the pain I felt. As I pulled away from the table I realized why I hurt so much. There was a thin metal bar jutting out from under the table, where you could pull and tilt the table to your liking. I stepped back and watched as I pulled myself off of it. It was long, fives inches or so. Someone had forgotten to put it back in when they were done and Alucard had impaled me on it. When I was finally free of it I stumbled back, one hand covering my wound, and the other holding onto my dagger for dear life. I pulled my hand away to see it covered in blood. I quickly covered it back up and looked around for him. He was a few feet in the doorway, looking for all the world shocked.

I snapped. I lunged at him slicing and stabbing at him with Carnwennan. I made purchase a few times. He blocked me the best he could without striking back out at me.

He put up a gloved hand to block a stab and at the last second I changed the trajectory. I stabbed him through the hand and pinned it to his chest. I pulled it back out quickly and stabbed his chest once more. I tried to do it again, but I was getting light headed, my adrenaline was all but spent. And I was bleeding like a stuck pig from my gut wound.

I slumped off to the side and then fell over. I army crawled until was at the opposite wall. I dragged myself into a sitting position. I looked over at Alucard, he was standing above me, a gloved hand over his heart. I looked around and saw blood splattered on the walls, floor and ceiling. It was a horrible site.

At least I put up a good fight, I thought as I looked back to Alucard. Something was wrong. He was holding the wound in his chest, his eyes closed. Feeling my stare, he looked down at me. He had dull, listless eyes.

"What are you so gloomy about? I'm the one who's dying here."

He smiled almost sadly at me.

"You came the closest to ending me. You. With your little dagger of light." He sounded completely in shock.

Just then I heard footsteps and saw Isis, Walter, Seras, Pip, Integra, some doctors and guards.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Integra demanded. I had no clue if she was talking to me, to Alucard, to God. I was slipping away. The darkness had come for me once again. And this time I didn't think I would have the strength to fight it off. This time, I was going to die. And stay that way.


	14. Chapter 14

**Mad thanks to everyone who reviewed and what not. Please keep it up. Seriously. I friggin love checking my email to find reviews. I get so jacked...so yeah. Here's the new installment. **

I opened my eyes to darkness. Once again I was stuck in the inbetween. I couldn't go up, I was missing to much of my soul. And apparently I wasn't bad enough to be dragged off to hell. So I got to sit here, in the afterlife's scary as fuck waiting room.

Time wasn't relative here. I could have been dead a few seconds or a few years. I took a deep breath in through my nose. It smelled like the earth after it rained. I began walking, not sure where I was going or what I would find.

I thought long and hard about what had happened, the circumstances that lead me to this. And things I would do differently. I wasn't under any pressure here, so my mind was at it's peak. If I could go back, here and now, I would go get my soul. I even knew how I would do it. I would temporarily remove what I had left, minus the tiniest little bit, and put it somewhere safe. Then in it's place I would do something I swore I never would. I would make a deal with a demon. Have him ride within me, mimicking my soul long enough for Cain to suck him in. I would get my soul back, and Cain would get his just desserts. 

"That is a very nefarious plan," a deep voice rumbled from within the dark. It make my skin crawl.

"I am not overly fond of whispering ino the dark. Show yourself, so we may speak freely."

It did not get bright, but the dark lessened to an almost dusk setting, and I saw him.

"Abraxas," I said as I bowed to the Lord of the Shadows.

"This is the second time in 3 fort nights that you have come here."

"Not by choice, I assure you."

He rumbled out a deep laugh, making the hairs on my arms stand up. He stepped towards me, his body black as the shadows around us. It had been a long time since I had seen him last.

"Ah, you are reminiscing about our first meeting."

I nodded my head. No sense in lying to him, I was in his world, his domain. He could read my thoughts, feel my emotions. He was Alucard on steroids.

"The No Life King. You keep strange company for a mortal."

"It comes with the job."

"Yes, yes. The Arbitrator. Seeker of Justice for all. Tell me fair one, what has all that gotten you? At least your brother gains power from his endeavors."

"His endeavors!? He steals souls, murders, destroys."

"And what of your plan? Did you not wish the demon to kill your brother?" He had stepped closer to me, I could feel his power rolling off him in waves.

"No, I didn't."

"Then what is the point?"

"I wanted to put the demon in him, make him fight for something he truly wants. Something he would do anything for, something he loves."

"What is that?"

"His soul. Cain loves himself more than anything else in this world. I want him to know what it feels like to have to battle, to fight for his very being. I want him to feel my pain, the pain of my mother. I want him to know what it felt like, every time he pulled a piece of me away. And then, when he can't take it anymore, when he is on the verge of losing everything he once was, I will help him."

Abraxas was silent for some time. He moved around me in a circle, observing me. It was not the first time he had done so.

Seven years earlier, in a swamp down in Louisiana, I followed a group of very dangerous, very dumb people who had began to dabble into the dark arts. The leader, an ambitious but lazy man, had stumbled onto an ancient text, describing how to open a sealed portal, where a banished entity was slumbering.

I arrived to late, the portal had been opened and the creature released. Only to be enslaved by the leader. It was the first time I had ever seen Abraxas, but I knew what he was. There were many old tomes written about the Lord of Shadows. A being said to predate humanity. I broke the seal, released him from his master. I remember I begged him to forgive the foolishness of the cult, to let them live. But he was hungry. So very hungry.

"I can still remember the way your blood sang through your veins when you offered yourself to me."

I looked over at him. I still had the scar on my neck.

"You freed me, offered your blood to me and all you asked was that I spare the lives of the seven mortals who dared enslave me. Your blood still sings in my veins Annora. It has kept me nourished longer than any other I have tasted. I wonder if it's still the same? Or has time tainted you?"

I raised my eyebrow at him. Talking with these entities was extremely tricky.

"Perhaps another trade then? Guide me out of here and back to my body. And I will let you have your fill of me, but not to the extent that you take my life."

"A farmer does not kill off his prized milking cow."

I sighed. I was a cow now. Great.

"If I am to guide you, we must hurry. They grow discouraged at your lack of response, and the No Life King is preparing to make you his bride."

My eyes went wide and I held my hand out for him to take. If Alucard turned me, it would all be over.

I saw his white teeth gleam in the darkness as he swirled around me.

_ Hellsing Mansion, Infirmary Wing_

"Still nothing,"

"Again."

"Clear."

"Nothing."

"One more time."

"She's gone Sir."  
"I said one more time."

As the doctor moved the paddles over Annora's lifeless body, a few things happened at once. The lights in the room began to flicker ominously, and a cold that had nothing to do with the weather settled in. Frost licked at the floorboards and settled over glass. The paddles were almost to her chest when she gasped like a fish and sat straight up on the table.

_Annora's POV_

I felt like I had been under water. I opened my eyes, gasping for air. I was in the infirmary, and judging from the look everyone was giving me, I had been very dead. The doctor on my left looked at me before his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell over backwards.

Seras screamed, jumping away from the bed I was laying on. I groaned and flopped back down. I felt the other doctor getting near me again.

"You hit me with those paddles again and I'm going to strangle you with them."

I heard some nervousfrom in the room before I felt Abraxas. Now everyone really was screaming. And I couldn't blame them. In our world he took man form, tall, muscular, ebony skinned. He almost looked human. Minus the rows of razor sharp teeth, long black tongue, and completely black eyes. I'm taking black out contacts. Freaky as hell.

I could hear guns being pulled from holsters. I sat up again, mindful of my gut wound.

"Stop. STOP! Everyone. Just relax. He isn't here to hurt any of you." My voice was breaking up. Like I had caught a cold in the inbetween.

"He's here for her," Alucard said, not holstering his weapon. At that everyone raised their guns again.

Abraxas held still before slowly putting his hand out, palm up in front of me. Time to make good on my end of the deal.

"If you are squeamish in any way, I suggest you leave the room. I am about to pay my due for the ferry ride back from the land of the dead."

I adjusted myself so I was on the edge of the bed, my feet dangling. They had once again stripped me and put me in a silly hospital gown.

"Annora," Pip whined from over by the door. "I do not like zis."

"Shush Pip. It will be fine."

I pulled my hair away from the left side of my neck, baring a large expanse of skin, and showing the scar I had obtained seven years ago from him.

He stepped closer, parting my knees so he was as close as he could get to me. I tilted my head, and closed my eyes. Just breath. Nice, even, deep...Fuck!

He sank his teeth into my neck and it took everything I had not to scream out in agony. I had been bitten by a lot of things in my life. Vampires, werewolves, trolls, faeries, cats, dogs, mice, the list goes on. But this, I had no words for but agony. He gripped my upper arms, dragging me flush to him as he sucked my blood from me. I had a death grip on the sheet and one on his elbow.

Thank the gods it was over quickly. Abraxas never took more than his share and less than his fill. Two mouthfuls, three tops. When he retracted his teeth and pulled out, I felt his tongue slide over the wound, sealing it up.

"You get better with age."

I gave him a weak smile. A bolt of pain shot up from my stomach wound and I hissed, bringing my hand to cover it quickly.

"I have taken from you, so have I given." With that he was gone. I could feel the burning, insatiable itch in my stomach, my ribs, my head and around in my chest. I smiled.

"What did he mean?" Integra asked me.

"In exchange for bringing me back to life, I gave him some of my blood. He must be feeling extremely generous, or blood drunk because he just sped up my healing process...AHHHH!"

I fell over onto the bed as my body rapidly healed. I rolled into the fetal position, holding my stomach as it knit back together.

After what felt like eternity, but in reality was only five minutes I sat up, good as new. My stomach was healed, my heart was in tip top shape. I was doing awesome. I hoped off the bed.

"Ta-da! Good as new!"

All I got back was some scalding looks.

"What?"

"We thought your were dead!" Seras said hotly.

"Technically I was."

"Let me get this straight Miss Fairfax. You died, but made a deal with some, creature, to bring you back. And all that he asked for in exchange was some of your blood." Integra was standing in front of me, looking cross as ever.

"Yup."

All of a sudden everyone began talking at once. Some angry, some happy. But mostly they were just mad.

"Making deals with demons!"

"Better off dead."  
"How did she even find that thing?"

"ENOUGH!"  
Everyone looked at me.

"That's enough. I did not come back to sit here and listen to each one of you bitch. I've got a job to do, and nothing is going to stop me from doing it. Even something as inconvenient as being dead."

With that I pushed through the room and out into the hallway. I took a deep breath of the cool air and headed for my bedroom. I wanted a nice, long hot soak in the tub with some much needed and deserved alcohol. And in the morning I would find my demon, transfer my soul to something for safe keeping, and get on a plane to South America.

The water felt so good on my aching muscles. It also did wonders to my mood. I took a sip of my wine and leaned back against the curve of the massive tub. I should have known such peace would not last.

I creaked my eye open to see Alucard sitting at my vanity.

"Come to kill me again? Because the first time worked so well and everything."

I couldn't help but be bitchy. The fucking asshole impaled me, like it was the good old days in Wallachia.

I sighed. My conscience gnawed at me and in less than two minutes I was apologizing.

"I didn't mean that. Well I did, but not as nasty as I said it, and in a different context. You know what, lets just forget I even said it."

When I looked back over to him he was staring at me.

"What?"

"I stole your life from you in anger, and your apologizing to me."

"I have a very guilty conscience. It never lets me get away with anything. But since we are on the topic, what the hell brought that on? I get that I insulted you. Which I am sorry for, by the way. What I said was horrible."

"You did not say anything that wasn't true."  
I frowned.

"I did not need to be so blunt. I could have found other ways to say it, but instead of wounding, I went right for the kill shot. And I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing to me," he growled out at me. What the hell? I _was _sorry.

"I will once you accept it."

He frowned at me.

"You are the most frustrating, imbecilic mortal I have ever known! Where is your sense of self preservation? With a mere flick of my wrist I ended your life, an effort no more akin to swatting a fly. And here you sit, naked and wanton in front of me, begging me to forgive you."

My eyebrows were way up on my forehead, and my eyes just kept getting bigger and bigger as he continued with this rant.

"And yet as I hate the very principles you stand for, I find I cannot have a free moment where you do not enter my mind."

He disappeared before my very eyes and reappeared in the tub next to me. He pulled me flush against him.

"Your hair," he whispered, running his hands through my long black locks. "Soft as silk, and your skin, warm and smooth. I often wonder what your lips taste like." And then he kissed me. His cold thin lips met my warm plush ones, and I froze. What the hell was he doing? What I was I doing let him do this? Why were we doing this?

He was forceful, guiding my mouth where he wanted it to be, but he was never rough, never mean. He nipped my bottom lip and a bolt of pleasure rocketed to my core. When he pulled away, his lids were half closed. He looked drunk.

"What are you doing?"

He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"You cannot deny there is passion between us," he stated, moving to kiss my neck. Passion sure. But what he was saying wasn't just lust. He was getting scarily close to...

"My inamorata."

"Oh shit," I cursed. I knew it, damn it. I should have seen this coming when his fucking aura imprinted onto mine.

"It's still early enough, we can break this bind if..." His arms got painfully tight around me.

"Do you not think I tried? Why do you think I attacked you? I was trying to run you off. But you stood up to me, fought back." Through this pants I could feel him hardening. Apparently me fighting him was a major turn on. "I tried everything."

"Including killing me."  
His arms once again tightened around me painfully.

"Harming you was the furthest thing from my mind when I was came after you," he rocked his hips forward and rubbed his erection against me. I gasped at the sensation, which only made him grin wider.

"You understand what this means, do you not Annora?"

I sighed.

"This is so bad."


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm happy I still have some people hanging on with me. I think this is the furthest I've ever gotten with a Hellsing story, so I'm pumped. R.R.E.**

I scrambled out of the tub and pulled on my robe. I flung the door to the bathroom open and headed out into my room, trying to quell my beating heart. This was so far from bad. Inamorata? Shit.

I opened my drawers and began throwing things around. I needed to find my phone, or my laptop. Something. I moved on to the next drawer, and then the next. Nothing but clothes.

"That robe hides nothing when you are still wet."

I looked over my shoulder to see Alucard walking up behind me. I glanced quickly down at myself and realized he was right. White robe + soaking wet body = see through.

"Well...Stop looking then!" I had no idea what to say, what to do. This had never happened to me before. I was confident in just about everything I did in my life. Investigating, interrogating, fighting, executing. Even sex. Sex I could do, have done, and am confident in my abilities. But this..I was lost. I didn't know what to do.

"You are nervous," he smiled at me as he kept right on advancing. I nodded my head yes in response.

"I'm in unfamiliar territory here Alucard."

"You have been with others." It wasn't a question.

"Yes. But those were different. Either I was already in a relationship with them, or it was mutual lust. This is...different. More. I don't know."

"How so?"

I glared at him. He wanted me to spill out my insecurities to him.

"I'm not comfortable with this. I do not want to be your inamorata."

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Do you think that if I was given the choice, I would have chose you? I have had many woman over the centuries, all of them more exotic and beautiful than you. I even came to care for some of them. But never the less, it is you."

Wow. Way to bring a girl down hard. I wasn't a bombshell, by any standards. I was strong, my body toned, but I had scars. Some old and white, some new and pink. My breasts weren't huge, c-cups and still relatively perky. I had a nice ass, and long legs.

I crouched down and began riffling through the clothes I had pulled out of the dresser drawers. I needed to get dressed and get to a phone. I needed to head this thing off with Alucard, before it got any more complicated. I had a list of things to accomplish, and one of them was not settling down and becoming a draculina.

"You are angry with me."

I sighed and slipped on some pale gray underwear, keeping my robe on and covering myself.

"No. I am angry with myself."

I tugged on a pair of black creased slacks that fit a little tight, but made my ass look good. I let the robe slide off and I quickly hooked on the matching bra. A long sleeved white sweater with a generous v neck and I was just about done. I need shoes, makeup and hair. I learned long ago, that image is everything when dealing with demons. If you wanted to look strong and confident as a woman, you needed to have nice clothes, good hair and nearly perfect makeup. I slipped on a pair of stilettos with a red backs, and then went back into the bathroom to blow dry my hair. When I was done I rummaged around and was happy to see a set of large hot rollers. Once they were set, I did my make up.

Alucard watched me the whole time, remaining silent. My final touch was deep red lipstick. I pulled the rollers out, and my hair fell down in sultry onyx curls.

I walked past Alucard, not even giving him a spare glance. In the hallways heading towards Integra's office, I got plenty of stares. I suppose it was my own fault. I hadn't tried to look nice in so long, these poor people here probably thought it was usual for me to be dressed in sweats with greasy hair and no makeup.

I knocked once and let myself into her office. She was sitting at her desk, Walter at her side. She looked up as the click click click of my heels on the stone floor drew closer. I could see the shock in her eyes.

"Sir Integra, Walter. Sir, I would like to thank you for your assistance in my time of need. But as I am now all better, I need to be getting back to my regular duties."

"You have your soul back?" Integra asked, somewhat lazily.

"No Sir," I responded.

"Then you are not 'all better' as you said. I think it would be..."

"Pardon my interruption Sir, but I've been without the majority of my soul for many years. I have learned to cope."

"Be that as it may Miss Fairfax, I still feel it would be better..."

"This was merely me being polite Sir. I _**am**_ leaving Hellsing Manor. Today."

I used a little power, giving my voice an edge. She sat back and looked at me for a few moments.

"As you wish Annora."

"Thank you Sir." I turned to leave when she called me back.

"Annora. I could hold you here, against your will if I had too."

I smiled and turned around to look at her.

"You could try Sir."

Our eyes locked for a few moments, and she spoke first.

"What are you up too Annora? Why won't you let Hellsing help?"

I had an internal war with myself. I wanted to tell her what I was going to do, the Gods know I could use the help. But I couldn't risk it. Risk them. Cain wouldn't think twice of killing anyone I cared for.

"Nothing Sir. I have just been derelict in my duties for far to long. I am anxious to get back."

She knew I was lying. But she accepted it.

"Then I bid you farewell Annora Fairfax. You will always find help within these walls, should you ask for it."

"Thank you Sir. I extend you the same offer."

With that I walked out. I went straight to the armory to collect my things and left. I didn't bother with the clothes, where I was going sweaters and jeans were out of season anyways.

_Integra's Office_

"Alucard."

She watched as her servant sulked out of the shadows.

"You are letting her leave?"

"You and I both know I couldn't keep her here. But she is up to something. Does your imprinting give you any insight to what she is doing?"

Alucard sighed at his human master. It was so much easier to talk to Annora. She was well versed in the world of the dead and damned. Not to mention she could read him and plan her statements accordingly.

"Bits and pieces master. She keeps herself guarded at all times. I am only able to glean her most powerful emotions or thoughts."

"Has there been anything?"

"She does not wish to be my inamorata, and she bends her every thought to getting her soul back."

"So she is going after her brother."

"I do not know."

"What of the creature that brought her back, the beast that fed off her?"

The mere mention of him made Alucard boil with rage. He knew she was his, and yet he fed off her, in front of him.

"Abraxas is from a time before humans."

"Can he be killed?"

Alucard raised an eyebrow at his master.

"Nothing is truly immortal."

"Those are Annora's words. Do you pine for her already?"

His eyes narrowed, but nothing more.

"I do not know if he can be killed."  
"Then you are dismissed." He bowed his head and faded away.

"Walter."

"Yes Sir?"

"Keep an eye on Miss Fairfax. Make sure she doesn't do anything rash. We don't need her tipping off this situation with Millennium before we are ready."

"Of course Sir."

_O.R.'s POV_

I was in the terminal waiting for my plane. Everything had gone smoother than I had anticipated.

"_You are being watched,_" Abraxas said within my own mind. I looked around, seeing no one paying me any special attention.

"_I don't see anyone_," I responded in thought.

He chuckled but left it at that. When I got home, I gathered my things, went to the cellar and drew a demon cast on the floor. I didn't call anyone specific, and when Abraxas appeared, I was a little shocked. He knew my plan, and had been thinking it over. He wanted to be the one to dwell within my brother. When I asked him why he wanted to help me again, and for nothing in return, he responded with,

"If your brother succeeds in his endeavors, you will die and I will have been robbed of your powerful blood. I do not want this."

It was a good enough answer for me. I had already removed most of my soul and placed it within Carnwennan. Where could be safer? Evil could not touch it, the righteous would have no reason to remove it. It seemed like a win win. And at least we had a somewhat truce, Abraxas and I.

"_Yes little one. I will not harm you, save to drink from you. And I will allow no harm to come to you while I dwell within."_

I heard my flight come over the com, and got up. As if by chance, when I turned to grab my bag I saw a flash of dark hair, and a monocle. Walter.

"Shit."

I heard Abraxas laughing in my mind.

_"It's not funny! He's going to run straight back to Integra. She'll know what I'm up too and send Alucard. I do not need that particular monkey wrench just yet."_

I boarded quickly, praying that takeoff was not delayed.

_"Open your eyes little one."_

I didn't want too. I knew what was waiting for me when I did. I let out a great sigh.

"I'm getting off this plane in Brazil."

"I would not think to stop you."

I opened my eyes and looked at Alucard, who was sitting in the seat next to me. He was wearing a modern suit, tailored to fit and black in color. His dress shirt was deep red. He looked almost normal, if it weren't for his trade mark Elton John glasses.

"What are you up to?" I hissed, keeping my voice down. There were only two other people in first class so far, not including Alucard, and I didn't want them privy to what I was saying.

"I am here to ensure you live through this, and do not rub up against Millennium."

"And who are you to tell me who and what I can and cannot rub up against?"

It was silent for some time, other than the laughing of Abraxas in my mind. Then quick as lightning he pulled me across the seat, so I was laying chest to chest with his already leaning form. I opened my mouth to protest when I found myself under him instead of on top of him. I blinked a few times, trying to put together how I ended up on the bottom, when I had literally, just mere milliseconds ago been on top.

"I am the only one you are allowed to rub against," he purred into my ear as he rocked against me.

"Stop! What's wrong with you? Quit trying to hump me!" I was still trying to be quiet, I didn't want to draw attention to the rape in progress in the first class cabin. I pushed at his face and chest, trying and failing to get him off of me. I opened my mouth to say something, but just then he ground against a particularly sensitive spot and instead of a cease and desist order, out came a moan.

My eyes widened at the noise and Alucard chuckled deeply.

"I'm serious. Alucard stop. Please, stop. Please don't do this." I was starting to get a little panicky. He had started undoing buttons of my shirt when I began pleading with him. His head snapped up and our eyes met. I don't know what he saw in them, maybe the fear, maybe the humiliation, but it made him stop. He sat up and I quickly scrambled out from under him and fled into the nearest bathroom.

I locked the door, not that it would do much good, and sat down.

_"Why did you not ask me for help!?" _Abraxas screamed at me in my mind.

_"I panicked! I couldn't think straight."_

_ "I cannot help you if you do not ask. These are the rules, you know this."_

I nodded, even though he was inside my mind. I splashed my face with some water and closed my eyes. When I opened them, Alucard was behind me. I whipped around and my hands up in front of me.

"You make me lose control."

I looked at him and my hands slowly came to rest at my sides.

"What is it that I do, that makes your control slip?"

He just looked at me.

"If I know what pushes your buttons, I can avoid that behavior around you."  
"It is your very being that pushes the limits of my self control. There is nothing you can do."  
I sighed. This wasn't going to work. How was I supposed to get my soul back if he kept jumping me all the time?

"Then we've come to an impasse. You can't control yourself and I can't have you distracting me. I think you should go home."

He bared his teeth and snarled at me. I shrunk away, never before witnessing him like this. He leaned forward, invading my personal space once again until we were touching noses.

"Under no circumstances am I allowing you go alone into a perilous situation. You are mortal, and fragile. You will perish when I deem it is your time to do so. Until then _mate_, you will do best to remember that your life is mine to do with as I choose."

My mouth dropped open.

_"Remember where you are Annora..."_ Abraxas warned me in my mind. I was so angry I was practically combusting.

"I'm going to take me seat now. Find somewhere else to be."  
He grinned at me as I slid out of the bathroom and stormed back to my seat. Of course he didn't listen to me, he was a man after all. He slid in next to me, trapping me by the window. I slid my credit card through and got a pair of headphones. I was going to watch the inflight movie and do my best to ignore him.

_Two hours later~_

"Are you still upset with me?" He asked as I read a magazine. He slowly slid his hand over so it was resting on my thigh. With the pen I was using to do the crossword, I stabbed it into his hand. He retreated quickly with a chuckle.

"Yes then."

I smiled. I could hold a grudge for a very long time.


	16. Chapter 16

**Mad thanks to everyone for sticking it out with me. Let me know what you think...**

His eyes were closed, he seemed to be slumbering. But I knew better. I slid my phone out of my pocket and sent a quick text. I began to rise, when his hand shot out lightning fast and caught my wrist.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to use the bathroom."

He snorted and let go of me. I could have sworn I heard him mumble woman under his breath. I walked to the first bathroom on the right. The little tag said occupied. I knocked once, and the door slid open.

Isis ushered me in quickly.

"We have little time Annora. He is a very impatient beast."

"Oh, I am aware of that." I replied as I stripped out of my clothes. I handed them to Isis, who was already in her underthings. She rubbed my shirt all over herself before slipping it on. Next came my pants and shoes. I was busy putting on a tight aquatic black flight suit. I pulled a flat bobby pin from my hair and undid the screws holding the mirror to the wall. Behind it was a bag.

"How do I look?"

I turned back after fixing the mirror. The black wig pulled it all together nicely. She wasn't as tall as me, or even roughly the same shape. But I only needed to buy a little time, not a lot.

"Good."

"You will only have a few minutes, your scent will soon fade from me."

"That's all I need. Thank you Isis."

She nodded her pretty head, fear and anticipation apparent in her face. Then she smiled wickedly at me.

"The look on his arrogant face is going to be worth the punishment."

I felt bad, knowing she would suffer for helping me. But she volunteered, and I really needed the help. I opened my mouth to say something, anything, to express how thankful I was. But she cut me off.

"Go, he grows irritated."  
I nodded and opened the bathroom door, heading for the small galley elevator. It's amazing what having the God of Shadows in your body can do for your sneaking abilities. I had but to lean into a dark corner and I disappeared from sight. Once in the under belly of the plane, I stopped and put my harness on, making sure the straps were tight. Next came the parachute.

_Calm yourself little one. Even if it does fail, I will catch you._

It was a real comfort knowing he was with me. Especially since my plans had to change slightly. I got a coded message when I was boarding about a large naval carrier that was not responding to hails. Normally I wouldn't give a shit, but a contact of mine in the military, a sensitive, told me the ship was filled with the dead. Now it had my attention. A ship that size could carry hundreds, if not thousands of ghouls and vampires. It was an army, and it looked to be headed right for England.

So my plans changed. Instead of ditching out above Brazil, I would be jumping into the ocean. I heard a noise and felt my heart kick into over drive. Time to drop the landing gear. I manually overrode the gear and took a few deep breaths as it went down. I had precious few seconds before the cabin sent someone down here to check, or Alucard got wise and found me. I pulled my goggles over my eyes and put my ear plugs in before I slowly, carefully slipped down onto the wheels. The noise, the wind. It was...unlike anything I had ever done before. It took all my strength just to hold on. I looked out over the ocean, trying to see the ship. A small dark spot on the horizon appeared. There she is.

Before I lost my nerve, I let go of the wheels. I had parachuted before, even did some paragliding. But I had never jumped out of a 747 before. I tumbled around at first, disoriented. But a few seconds later I had flipped myself around, belly down toward the ocean. I opened my arms and legs, allowing the material of the suit to expand and give me little wings. I banked hard right, so I was flying toward the ship. The wind ripped a few pieces of my hair free from the hat I had on, and I could feel the wind burn on my cheeks. I grinned despite myself. It was so...freeing.

_Enjoy your time little one, for there is something on that ship that rivals you in skill._

Way to crap all over everything. I was about to respond when I saw three fighter jets streak by above me. They passed once over the ship and were circling back around when one at a time, they exploded.

_What the fuck happened?_ I screamed into my mind. What shot them down? I didn't see any missiles.

_She calls herself Rip Van Winkle._

The name startled me badly enough that I jerked and ended up flipping around a few times. I fought back control, but by the time I regained it I was now only 250 or so feet above the water, going much to fast. My parachute would not be able to fully expand in time. The water was going to be just as crushing to my body as if it were solid ground.

_Allow me._

I gave him control of my body, felt him using his power to slow us down. I skipped across the water a few times, getting a nice big mouth full of nasty salt water before crashing into it fully. I sank quickly, with the weight of the suit and unused parachute. I grabbed Carnwennan from my boot and cut the straps quickly, releasing the pack into the dark depths of the ocean. Undressing in the ocean is damn near impossible, as I just discovered. I unzipped the lightweight glide suit, and the space instantly filled up with water. If I made it out of this, without drowning first, it would be a fucking miracle. Many, many mouthfuls of salt water later, and I was wearing just the tight black aquatic flight suit, no muss, no fuss. I ripped the goggles from my head, along with the hat. I was about half a mile from the beast, and it was really clipping. I bobbed in the ocean for a few seconds, before shaking myself out of my reprieve. I swam hard, pushing myself. I was ahead of it, on the right, but wouldn't be for long if I didn't swim faster.

_I can help you Annora._

_ No thank you. I will not become dependent on your help. I am perfectly capable of getting there by myself._

_ How do you intend to stop her? If she is allowed to shoot at you, her bullet will pierce your heart._

_ I'll get back to you on that._

He chuckled darkly but remained silent as I got closer to my target. I was beginning to really feel the burn in my arms, back, legs and lungs. I was going to be exhausted before I even got on board. Speaking of which, there was nothing to grab onto. No portholes, no anchor. Nothing. Now I was beginning to worry.

_I appreciate your independence, but this has gone to far. You will drown like a rat in a barrel if you do not allow me to assist you._

He was right, as usual. I nodded my head in agreement. He placed my hands flat on the side of the ship and had me crawling up the side. It was entirely to freaky for my tastes. Once we were over the guard rail, I was given back the steering wheel. I slipped Carnwennan out as the sound of a woman's voice reached my ears. She was singing something, in German. My German was rusty as hell. I moved toward the bow of the ship, where her voice was coming from. I took cover behind a large cargo box and waited.

"Tinker, tailor, soldier, sailor, my bullet punishes all without distinction."

Just then a jet came streaming toward us. She raised her musket and fired. I watched a silver ball shoot out and rip into the jet, over and over it penetrated the armor, causing the jet to explode some. Fear exploded in me when I realized the damn thing was heading straight toward the deck. I put Carnwennan back into my boot and grabbed my pistol instead. I stood from my position and ran, shooting at Rip as I went. Her blue eyes landed on me and she smiled.

"Guten Abend Annora!"

She lifted her musket toward me and I shot again, hitting her in her white gloved hand. She let out a scream of pain as I ran hard toward the stern, but the plane smashed into the ship hard, sending me flying. I hit the hard metal of the deck, ripping open my suit in several spots and giving me a serious case of whiplash. It took me several minutes to convince myself to move again. I groaned, pain erupting all over as I did so. A prompt review of injuries; scrapes, lacerations, a little road burn. All and all I thought I made out good. Time to go see if Miss Hitler was so lucky. I heard gunfire and began to run. Who was shooting? And at what?

Dodging bits of burning plane and cargo, I encountered a few men, vampires, dressed up like SS soldiers. I shot the first one in the heart, and used Carnwennan to finish off the other two. I rounded the corner and saw Alucard. It made me stop in my tracks. What was he doing here? How did he get here? I was so busy paying attention to him that I was attacked from the side. We slammed into the guard rail, almost sending us both into the rapidly darkening water. I screamed in frustration and anger as I stamped down hard on his foot and bringing my elbow to his nose at the same time. He let go of me and I round house kicked him over the edge. I stooped to pick up Carnwennan, which I had dropped when I was tackled. I happened to look up in time to see Rip aiming her musket at me. I took off running, fear tightening my chest as I heard her fire. I bobbed and weaved the best I could, hearing the damn magick bullet tear through everything I tried to put between it and me. I dived out and over a wing, hearing the bullet zip past me. I was on my feet, heart pounding, sweat collecting on my skin as I moved as fast as I could. Something grabbed me and I felt my feet come off the deck. Panic surged in me for a few moments, until I realized it was Alucard. He placed me behind him and put himself directly in the path of the bullet. I gripped his coat in fear that it would pass through him, and into me. After several seconds, nothing happened. I couldn't hear the bullet crashing through anything. I couldn't see it whizzing around. It was just...gone.

I cautiously moved around Alucard, to see what was going on. He felt me move and turned his head down to look at me. In his fangs, was the bullet. My eyes widened at the sight. With a manic grin, he applied pressure and the bullet broke into tiny pieces.

"You filthy degenerate. You dare fire upon my mate?"

I could feel the power rolling off of him, wave after wave of hot, dangerous, crazy power. Not even Abraxas felt this way.

_He can do things that I have never even thought of, little one. He is the No Life King, his power comes from the souls of all those who died by his hands. If he never killed another soul, he would live on for many thousands of years._

I watched him as Abraxas spoke to me in my mind. His hair had gotten long and taken on a life of it's own. It danced around him, twitching with power.

Rip began sputtering as he moved closer. If our roles were reversed, I would have used the musket on myself long before I let him get close to me looking like that.

"I have killed for lesser offenses. You will suffer, and know pain as you never have before."

He grabbed her musket and began to slowly push it into her chest. I screamed at him to stop, to show mercy. Rip was crying, screaming out her pain as he continued to slowly impale her with her own weapon.

I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled my gun out and shot her twice in the chest and once in the head. Alucard did not move, save to lick up some of her blood. I had seen some bad things in my life. Murders, rapes, abuse, starvation. I had seen the aftermath of torture, but never witnessed it first hand. My vision was blurry with tears as I watched him devour her with his shadows. When he was finished, he turned to look at me.

"She did not deserve your kindness, nor your mercy."

I brought my watery eyes up to meet his blazing red ones.

"No one deserves to die like that," my voice was shaky, weak.

"She wished to kill you."

"Lots of things do. I still would not wish what you just did to her upon any of them. Upon anyone."

"Even me?"

I looked at him. He was still drunk on his power, high from the blood he has just consumed.

"You have done things so unforgivable, so...there are not even words enough to describe the horrible things you've done. And still, I would not wish that upon you. I would beg for them to show you mercy."

He walked slowly over to me, his books thumping loudly as he did so. When he reached me,he brought a gloved hand up to my cheek, skimming his thumb under my eye, brushing away my tears.

"I am not so sure you will be of the same mindset in a few moments."

"Why?" I asked. What had happened? Or more likely, what did he do?

"I was recently in Rio de Janeiro, confirming Millennium origins there."

I felt my stomach sink.

"What did you do Alucard?"

He closed his eyes for a moment before sticking a hand into his jacket. I felt it before I even saw it. My soul. He had it. I watched with wide eyes as he pulled my brothers ring out and held it out for me to take.

"Where is he Alucard?" I felt fresh tears sting my eyes. Cain would not haven just given up my soul. Nor his ring for that matter. I was conflicted, beyond anything I had ever felt before. I was happy, elated, that my soul was here, that I was going to be whole again. But the look he was giving me, it was proof that he had done something terrible again.

"At Hellsing."

I blinked a few times.

"He's alive?"

"Regrettably." It was curt and angry. But I didn't care. I lunged myself at him, pulling him tight to me in a hug. He got my soul, spared my brother, saved my life. He froze, and I didn't blame him. I was not one to hug, and he was not one to receive them. It was awkward, but I felt it was necessary.

When I pulled away, he was looking down at me with a wide, cocky grin. I held my hand out in response. His grin got wider. I made a gimme motion and he pulled the ring farther away from me.

"What are you doing? Give me my soul."

"I have something you want, you have something I want. I purpose a trade."

"Your holding my soul HOSTAGE?!" I screamed at him. I was so angry. Why did he have to be like this? Why did everyone I meet have to be like this?

He only grinned wider.

"I told you you would not be of the same mindset as you were earlier."

I looked daggers at him as I spoke,

"You may piss me off, and I may find your actions extremely reprehensible, but I would still never condone anyone torturing you. It's not right, for any reason."

"Then you must punish yourself, for you are a source of constant torture and pain on my behalf."  
"What?!" I had never tortured anything in my life. Interrogated sure, but I never put a finger on anyone like that. "What are you talking about?"

"You have denied my advances at every turn. To be so spurned by your mate...it's torture."

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I have never heard of any such thing."

"How _convenient,_" he hissed at me. I ran my hands through my hair and threw a wild look around.

"Alucard, we are on a sinking ship, and Millennium is..."  
"Marching on England as we speak."

"Then what the hell are we doing here?! We need to get back. We have to help..." Panic was setting in.

"Until we come to an agreement, this is where we will be."

I widened my eyes at him. Thousands, hundreds of thousands and maybe even millions of lives were at stake!

"You cannot be serious!? There are bigger, more important things happening out there than this. Than us. You cannot be that selfish!"

I was in a full panic at this point. If Millennium really was readying a full scale attack on England, we needed to be there. I could coordinate with the locals, rally them to fight.

"What do you want?" I asked desperately. At this point I would have given him the rest of my soul just so we could get going.

"You. Mind, body and soul."

"Take me then! I am not worth that many lives being wasted! Do as you please but do it fast because we are needed!"

He was quiet for some time before speaking again.

"You do not give yourself to me out of love, but duty. Do you desire me?"

"You are so frustrating. I agree to give you what you want, and then you don't want it because I didn't give it for the right reasons! What do you want? What do you really, truly, want from me? Do you even know?"

"You did not answer my question," he said, ignoring me.

"Do I desire you? I don't know...sometimes maybe. Certainly not right now."

"Why not? Why is your lust for me fleeting?"

I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples.

"Because right now I am scared and hurt."

He slowly looked me over. The flight suit was in shambles. My hair a wild, salty mess. I had to have tear tracks on my face from earlier. Decidedly not so sexy.

"You have no cause to fear. I am here with you. I have not allowed you to be seriously hurt, despite your many attempts."

"I'm not afraid for me. I'm afraid for my friends, for all the innocent people who are going to get hurt. I am afraid I will not be able to stop them, and that I won't be able to live with myself if I can't."

He grabbed me swiftly and pulled me into an earth moving kiss. His arms wrapped around me, holding me, sheltering me. I had kept my walls up around him, desperately trying to keep him out. But I was no match for the power he had now, he easily broke through all of my defenses. I could feel him in my mind, moving rapidly from one memory to another. He greedily attacked my body and my mind, leaving me scattered. I didn't know what to do first. Try and push him out of my head, or try and get his tongue out of my mouth. He released me a few moments later with a wicked grin on his face. I had to put my hands on my knees, to get in some deep breaths before I passed out.

"You are not alone Annora. You are my mate, my inamorata. Your battles become mine. I will fight for you, kill for you. You have but to ask it of me."

I rolled my eyes up to look at him. His eyes were molten lava again. I opened my mouth to say something, but I was still trying to get in some oxygen.

"Give...a..girl a little...warning...next time..." I said between greedy breaths of air. He just grinned and waited. When I finally had my breath back, I stood up and looked at him.

"Your really not making this up, are you?" I had seriously thought it was just a ploy he was using to get me under him.

He shook his head no.

"Okay. Okay. We need to put that on the back burner for now Alucard. Let's deal with this Millennium threat, and once we get this mess cleared, we will deal with you and me."

"I desire you have you, before we march into battle."

I looked around. He wanted to do it on this ship? His laughter rumbled out of him like thunder. I forgot he made himself a nice little path into my head. He was now privy to my every thought.

"Why? Can't it wait..."

"What if this is to be our last battle?"

He had me there. The more I thought about it, the more fear grew in the pit of my stomach. What if this was my end? Or his. Would I forever regret having the opportunity, and not taking it? I didn't know.

"Okay..but I want my soul first."  
He handed the ring to me. My hand shook as I carefully took it from him. I felt it hum, excited to be near me again. I pulled Carnwennan out from my boot, and once they touched I was thrown backwards off my feet. I felt pain, as my soul refilled me, and as Abraxas was pushed out. Unfortunately it was so sudden he didn't have much time to remove himself, so I ended up throwing up quarts of thick, black, inky looking liquid. It tasted horrible and smelled worse. When it was over, I was laying on my side, in pain but happy as a clam. Every breath felt sweet, the smell of the ocean, even the pain felt good. I was whole again.

I watched as Abraxas formed from the black slime.

"I'm sorry."

He just laughed and disappeared. I smiled, at nothing in particular. I bolted upright and looked at Alucard with a very large grin.

"I feel great. Really great." I looked at him and felt heat begin to build in me. I don't know where it came from, maybe it was the overall situation. My body felt so alive...so gah!

"I feel like having sex. Lots of sex."

His eyes widened slightly, before he grinned at me. I got up and walked toward the bridge. I was not having sex on the deck, despite how badly I wanted it. When I noticed he was still standing there, I yelled out to him.

"I can do this alone, but I'd much rather prefer a partner."


End file.
